Treib mich in den Wahnsinn
by lewdprincess
Summary: Draco findet keinen Gefallen an Hermine Granger. Oder doch?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo meine Lieben. :) Ich weiß ich habe lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen. Tut mir leid :( Leider war so unglaublich viel los... Aber ich hoffe stark dass sich das jetzt wieder bessert und ich wieder regelmäßig was von mir hören lasse. ;)

Hier eine neue Story für euch und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

xoxo lewdprincess

Puh heute war es heiß! Anfang September und doch waren die Temperaturen noch wie Mitte Juli. Zum aller ersten Mal hatte ich einen wirklich fantastischen Sommer gehabt; mein Vater befand sich nach dem Krieg mit Voldemort noch auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium (und würde so bald wohl auch nicht auftauchen), daher hatte meine Mutter beschlossen, dass wir uns mal einen richtig schönen Urlaub auf Bali gönnen sollten. Vor allem nachdem sie einfach nur froh war, dass ich überlebt hatte, durfte ich mich diesen Sommer endlich mal benehmen wie ich wollte und sogar ungeniert mit allen Mädchen flirten die mich interessierten.

Okay es war immer noch nicht ganz einfach nicht absolut abfällig über Muggel zu denken, aber sie brachten doch einige recht ansehnliche weibliche Exemplare zu Stande… Sehr ansehnlich sogar mit ihren knappen Bikini-Höschen am Strand von Bali. Mein bester Freund hatte sich quasi nicht mehr eingekriegt. Gottseidank war Blaise nicht dabei, sonst hätte er mir mit seiner verflucht charmanten Art bestimmt alle Mädchen weggeschnappt… Wenn man vom Teufel sprach…

„Hey Draco! Heyyy! Hier drüben Mann! Na wie war dein Sommer? Meiner war der Waaahnsinn Alter! So viele Schnecken wie dieses Jahr hab ich noch nie in so kurzer Zeit vernascht… ich fühl mich einfach wie der geilste! Und bei dir so? Ich hab gehört du warst auf Bali? Mann! Da bin ich ja schon neidisch!" Ich sah ihn leise lächelnd von der Seite aus an und ließ seine Flut an Worten geduldig über mich ergehen. Ich konnte es zwar nicht so gut zeigen, aber ich hatte den blöden Sack echt vermisst.. Und wie üblich war sein einziges Thema Frauen Frauen und nochmal Frauen. Naja… wenn ich es so drauf hätte wie er dann wäre das vielleicht auch mein einziges Thema. Eben wollte ich ihm auf seine Frage antworten als er sich umdrehte und einen anerkennenden Pfiff zwischen den Zähnen ertönen ließ.

Neugierig wer denn so viel Aufmerksamkeit von Blaise in so kurzer Zeit erringen konnte, drehte ich mich um und sah über seine Schulter. Ich konnte zwar ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber maaaaannn diese Beine! Und meiner Meinung war der Schulrock um knappe zwanzig Zentimeter zu kurz… ich meinte fast ein weißes Höschen hervorblitzen zu sehen, als sie sich schwungvoll zur Seite drehte und förmlich in die Arme eines anderen Jungen sprang. Kurz konnte ich auch erkennen, dass ihre Bluse prall gefüllt war und der Inhalt sich mit ebenso viel Enthusiasmus an den Kerl drückte wie sie selbst. Ich hasste diesen Kerl auf der Stelle. Und ich wollte das Mädchen. Sofort. Mein Schwanz begann sich zu regen und meine Hose wurde innerhalb von Sekunden zu eng… nur um dann sofort wieder ausreichend Platz zu bieten als ich das Mädchen lachend ihren Typen begrüßen hörte:

„Harry! Wie war dein Sommer? Ach ich hab dich so sehr vermisst. Briefe zu schreiben und ab und zu zu telefonieren reicht eben nicht aus. Ich freue mich so dich zu sehen! Fast hatte ich gedacht, du kommst vielleicht nicht um die Schule abzuschließen, bei all den Jobangeboten aus dem Ministerium." „Hey Hermine! Wow du siehst ja fantastisch aus!? Lass das ja nicht Ron sehen! Der rutscht sonst auf seiner Sabberspur aus und wird ohnmächtig oder sowas. Ja kurz hatte ich mir schon gedacht ob ich das Jahr nicht sein lasse aber dann musste ich daran denken wie Dumbledore mich über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg streng anschaut und schon hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen und bin schleunigst zum Bahnhof gerannt."

Ich musste mich stark anstrengen meine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleiten zu lassen. Das wäre nicht Malfoy-Like… Angewidert wandte ich mich ab. „Blaise, also mal ehrlich… ich weiß ja dass du auf alles scharf bist was weiblich ist und auch auf vieles das nicht weiblich ist… aber Hermine Granger? Dein ernst? Das ist widerlich!" ich versuchte mit aller Macht ihn mit meinem herablassendsten Blick zu bedenken. Aber wie immer kümmerte ihn das ziemlich wenig… Weshalb er wahrscheinlich auch mein bester Freund war. Naja vielleicht auch mein einziger wirklicher Freund. „Draco komm schon. Selbst du kannst nicht übersehen haben, wie scharf die kleine Muggel-Braut geworden ist! Aber umso besser wenn du sie nicht willst…"

Er lachte frech und schob mich an Potter und Granger vorbei in Richtung Schlosstor. Die beiden waren sogar so dreist noch nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass ich an ihnen vorbei ging, so tief waren sie in ihrer widerlichen Wiedersehensfreude gefangen! Das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen! Kurz bevor ich an ihnen vorbei war rempelte ich diesen ekelhaften Potter an, sodass er ins Stolpern geriet. Mit einem kleinen Quietschen verlor auch das Schlammblut sein Gleichgewicht und fiel fast vornüber. Dabei konnte ich auf wunderbare Weise mit ansehen wie ihr bei dem Versuch nicht hinzufallen der Rock nach oben rutschte und sie mir ihren perfekten Arsch entgegenstreckte. Fast hätte ich vergessen wo und wer ich war. Ich wollte einfach nur nach vorn schnellen, sie packen und mich in sie rammen bis wir beide nicht mehr konnten.

Ich versuchte mich zu fangen aber der kurze Moment der Ablenkung reichte aus damit Blaise es bemerkte. Diabolisch grinsend zog er mich schnell weiter, bevor Potter und Granger sich fangen konnten und mich zur Rede stellen konnten. „Jaja… ekelhaft die kleine Granger. Ich hab gesehen wie abstoßend du sie findest." Ich antwortete ihm nicht, schüttelte seine Hand ab und rannte förmlich in mein neues Zimmer das ich ab diesem Jahr für mich allein haben durfte. Als ich endlich allein war und zufrieden bemerkte, dass meine Koffer bereits ausgepackt wurden, ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen.

Man ich hatte echt ein Problem! Wütend starrte ich an die Decke. Wieso zur Hölle nochmal musste mein Schwanz beschließen, dass die widerliche Granger irgendwie attraktiv war? Bei Merlin! Wütend riss ich mir die Hose vom Leib und die Boxer folgte ihr nach auf den Boden. Ich musste mich einfach anfassen. Und sei es nur um Dampf abzulassen. Fest umschloss ich mit meiner Hand meinen schon wieder stahlharten Schwanz und fing an zu pumpen. Mit der anderen Hand nahm ich vorsichtig meine Hoden und erhöhte nach und nach den Zug auf sie, so wie ich es mochte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ ich den Kopf nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen. Sofort stand mir wieder Granger vor Augen. Ich stellte mir vor wie ich sie in die Knie zwang und ihr meinen Schwanz in den willigen Mund schob.

Oh Merlin ja! Immer schneller bewegte ich meine Hand auf und ab während ich mir vorstellte wie sie an meinem Schwanz saugte und leckte. Ich packte ihre Haare und stieß mich noch tiefer in ihren Hals. Sie stöhnte auf und fing an sich nebenbei selbst zu berühren, so sehr genoss sie es mich zu schmecken. Ich zog noch etwas fester an meinen Hoden als ich den ersten Lusttropfen auf meiner Spitze spürte. Die Vorstellung die kleine Granger in den Mund zu ficken war einfach fantastisch! Immer schneller rammte ich mich in meine Faust bis mir die schweißnassen Haare an der Stirn klebten. Schnell stand ich vom Bett auf um im Stehen weiter zu pumpen. Die Augen fest geschlossen stellte ich mir vor wie Granger sich an mir festhalten musste während ich gegen die Wand gelehnt immer unkontrollierter in sie hineinstieß.

Ich packte noch fester zu, es war an der Grenze zum schmerzhaften, und ich ließ meine Hand um meinen Schwanz pulsieren. „Fuck Granger JAAAAAAA!" Mit einem lauten kehligen Aufschrei verlor ich vollends die Kontrolle und spritzte quer über mein Bett. Ich ging fast in die Knie, so intensiv war der Orgasmus den ich mir soeben selbst verpasst hatte. Außer Atem aber vorerst befriedigt suchte ich meinen Zauberstab und säuberte mein Bett. Dann stieg ich unter die Dusche und vertrieb auch die letzten verräterischen Schweißspuren von meinem Körper. Hoffentlich war das ein einmaliger Ausrutscher und ich würde in Zukunft wieder wie gewohnt angeekelt sein können von dem kleinen Schlammblut. Nicht auszudenken was ich machen sollte, wenn diese vermaledeite Anziehung nicht weg zu bekommen war… Nein! Ich würde das schlichtweg nicht zulassen! Schließlich war ich ein Malfoy und eben jener ließ sich nicht von einem dreckigen Schlammblut um den Finger wickeln.

Wieder vollständig angekleidet und mit perfekt sitzenden Haaren warf ich noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, bevor ich mein Zimmer verließ und mich auf den Weg in die große Halle machte. Das Abendessen würde bald beginnen und ich wollte nicht zu spät kommen und die guten Plätze verpassen.

Doch wie es der Teufel wollte rannte ich natürlich Blaise über den Weg, der mir breit grinsend einen Arm um die Schultern legte und mit scheinheiliger Mine fragte: „Na? Wieder abreagiert? Warst ja ganz schön auf Touren so schnell wie du davon gerauscht bist." Mit einem nichtssagenden Brummen schüttelte ich seinen Arm ab und ging einfach weiter. Bei Blaise war es meist die bessere Alternative ihn so lang zu ignorieren, bis er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder anderweitig brauchte. Das dauerte in der Regel nicht lange und auch diesmal ließ er sogleich wieder von mir ab und stieg mit einem kurzen Winken in meine Richtung einem kurzen slytheringrünem Rock hinterher. Wahrscheinlich um am Tisch neben ihr zu sitzen und sie dann während der ganzen langen Rede von Snape, der wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte und jetzt Direktor von Hogwarts war, mit seinen langen Fingern zu malträtieren.

Sie würde es genießen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Alle genossen die Aufmerksamkeiten von Blaise und alle trugen am Ende ein gebrochenes Herz mit sich herum. Mir sollte das recht sein. So hatte ich wenigstens während dem Abendessen meine Ruhe. Hungrig setzte ich mich an den Tisch mit Blick zum Gryffindortisch. Zu meinem Leidwesen musste ich erkennen dass Granger mir genau gegenüber saß, Weasley der abgehalfterte Gnom ihr gegenüber. Allerdings leicht versetz, sodass ich gezwungenermaßen freien Blick auf ihre Beine hatte die immer noch genauso nackt wie zuvor brav unter dem Tisch überkreuzt waren. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrem Nachbarn. Dabei lehnte sie sich auf den Tisch und nach der Kopfhaltung und dem nervösen Rumgerutsche des Rotschopfs blieb auch ihm der appetitliche Anblick ihrer fast aus der Bluse quellenden Brüste nicht unbemerkt.

Wann nur war sie so verdammt scharf geworden? Nach einem kurzen Check ob auch keiner meiner Mitschüler auf mich achtete und somit bemerken konnte wen ich da so genau musterte, unterzog ich die Kleine einer ersten genauen Musterung. Ihre Haare waren irgendwie nicht mehr so strohig wie früher sondern fielen in glänzenden Wellen anmutig über ihre Schultern. Die Spitzen ihrer Haare umspielten ihre Brüste während sie sich immer wieder bewegte. Auch die waren über den Sommer beträchtlich gewachsen. Ich konnte erkennen, dass sie keinen BH trug und dennoch strotzten sie der Schwerkraft. Wenn sie erregt war würde man bestimmt ihre Nippel sehen können. Oh wie gern wollte ich an ihnen ziehen und sie quälen bis sie mich anflehte sie zu nehmen.

Schon wieder spürte ich wie mein Schwanz sich in der Hose bemerkbar machte. Egal. Sieht ja keiner. In diesem Moment fing Snape an zu reden und sie drehte sich in Richtung Rednerpult am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dabei glitten ihre Beine auseinander und ich hatte nun den perfekten Blick auf ihr Höschen. Ich hörte Snape nicht zu. Es war mir auch egal, solange ich nur weiter Granger taxieren konnte. Mein Schwanz drückte mittlerweile stark gegen die Innenseite meiner Hose und wenn ich mich leicht bewegte erzeugte das eine quälend intensive Reibung an meiner Eichel. Merlin bitte bitte lass mich noch eine Weile diesen Anblick genießen.

Mir fiel auf das Granger Snape auch nicht zuzuhören schien. Irgendwie war ihre Mine abwesend und verträumt. Ihre rechte Hand spielte mit einer Strähne direkt neben ihrer Brust und immer wieder strich sie versehentlich daran entlang. Oder vielleicht doch nicht aus Versehen? Ich konnte beobachten wie ihre Lippen sich teilten und sie verstohlen um sich blickend schnell einen Zauber murmelte. Keine Ahnung welchen aber ihre Mitschüler schienen nicht zu bemerken, dass sie unruhig auf der Bank hin und her rutschte. Sie öffnete Ihre Beine noch ein bisschen weiter und ich musste mich krampfhaft an der Tischkante festhalten um mir nicht sofort in den Schritt zu fassen. Verflucht sei Merlin sie fasste sich tatsächlich an! Langsam zog sie das Höschen auf die Seite und legte ihre glattrasierte Spalte frei. Immer wieder strich sie daran entlang und wirbelte über ihren Kitzler. Merlin mein Schwanz war so hart wie Stahl. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste mich immer wieder bewegen um noch mehr Reibung zu erzeugen. Mich anzufassen ging leider nicht. Mit einem stummen Aufkeuchen schob sie zwei Finger in sich hinein und fing an sich genüsslich selbst zu ficken.

Merlin haben sich denn alle Götter dieser Erde gegen mich verschworen? Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich zu dem anderen Tisch und den fantastischen Anblick der sich mir darunter bot. Ich konnte sehen wie nass sie war und dass ihre Mitschüler nichts merkten glich einem Wunder. Ich überschlug meine Beine um es meinem Schwanz noch ein wenig enger zu machen und damit den Druck zu erhöhen. Mit aller Macht musste ich ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Ich stellte mir vor es wäre mein Schwanz der jetzt immer schneller in sie hineinstieß um sich sogleich wieder zurück zu ziehen. Granger spreizte die Beine noch mehr und zog nun mit der zweiten Hand ihre äußeren Schamlippen nach oben. Über dem Tisch sah es so aus als hätte sie beide Hände im Schoß, den Blick nach vorn gerichtet. Doch ihr verschleierter Blick und ihr leicht offen stehender Mund verrieten sie. Unter dem Tisch drängte sie sich immer mehr ihren Händen entgegen. Die eine stimulierte ihren Kitzler in aberwitziger Geschwindigkeit und die andere stieß immer wieder heftig mit mittlerweile drei Fingern in sie.

Plötzlich wurden ihr Hüftbewegungen unkontrolliert und als ich sah wie ihre Augen glasig wurden und sie sich mit solcher Kraft auf die Lippe biss, dass ich Blut erkennen konnte, war es um mich geschehen. Mit einem unterdrückten Grunzen spritzte ich meine ganze Ladung in die Hose und spürte wie meine Halsadern heraustraten bei dem Versuch mich nicht zu bewegen. Meine Augen waren immer noch auf Granger gerichtet und ich atmete heftig während ich immer noch krampfhaft die Tischplatte umklammert hielt, als ich plötzlich in ein erschrockenes Paar tiefbrauner, mit unfassbar langen Wimpern umrahmter Augen blickte. Granger sah mich an. Und ihr Blick verriet mir dass sie wusste dass ich sie gesehen hatte und auch wusste was ich getan hatte. Es stand ja buchstäblich in meinem Gesicht. Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

Sodala, hier die Fortsetzung :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und bitte das Reviewn nicht vergessen! ;)

Danke xoxoxoxo

Erschrocken sah ich schnell weg und versuchte so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber wem machte ich etwas vor? Sie hatte mich gesehen und wusste ganz genau dass ich sie beobachtet hatte und dass es mich verdammt scharf gemacht hatte. SO scharf dass ich in meiner Hose gekommen bin verdammt! Erfolglos versuchte ich mich auf Snapes Rede zu konzentrieren… vergebens. Schließlich drehte ich vorsichtig den Kopf und linste zum Gryffindortisch rüber. Sie saß mit starrem Blick und durchgedrücktem Kreuz auf der Bank, die Beine wieder brav überkreuzt und sah konzentriert nach vorn. Diesmal musterte ich ihr Profil und musste zu meinem Leidwesen eingestehen, dass sie verdammt hübsch war.

Plötzlich konnte ich sehen, dass ihre Wangen einen leichten rosa Schimmer bekamen. Ihr war also aufgefallen, dass ich sie beobachtete. So eine Scheiße! Ich saß hier echt allen Ernstes in aller Öffentlichkeit und himmelte ein Schlammblut an?! Noch dazu das nervigste, besserwisserischste und hochnäsigste von allen! Wie konnte es nur sein, dass ich, Draco Malfoy, meinen gesamten Verstand verlor nur weil irgendein bescheuertes Weibsbild beschloss sich in aller Öffentlichkeit selbst zu befriedigen? Ich sollte angeekelt sein und nicht angeturnt. Ich hätte aufstehen und meine Beobachtung der ganzen Schule mitteilen sollen! Merlin ich hätte sie auf vollkommenste Art und Weise demütigen können! Und Potter gleich mit. Aber nein…. Mein Schwanz musste die kleine Vorstellung ja unglaublich wundervoll finden… Ich hatte in meine Hose gewichst verfluchte Scheiße nochmal! Mit einem wütenden Schnauben stand ich vom Tisch auf und verließ die große Halle mit weitausgreifenden Schritten. Ich wollte keine Sekunde länger mehr hier sein, gegenüber von Granger mit dem Bedürfnis sie schon wieder anzusehen und herauszufinden ob sie mich auch beobachtete. Vielleicht mit Neugier in den Augen?

Verflucht! Was war nur los mit mir?! Es ist ja nicht so als ob sie das erste Mädchen in meinem Leben gewesen wäre dass ich erregt gesehen hatte. Und Jungfrau war ich schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr. Dafür hatte mein Vater gesorgt als ich zu meinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag ein ganz besonderes Geschenk bekommen hatte. Schließlich galt es als peinlich in der Familie Malfoy bei den Frauen nicht landen zu können und keiner durfte jemals die machtvolle Situation vorgelegt werden, einen Malfoy verletzlich und jungfräulich vor sich zu haben. Also wieso brachte mich die Kleine jetzt so aus dem Konzept?

Tief in Gedanken versunken schritt ich am Eingangstor vorbei in Richtung Kerker und bemerkte nicht, dass mir jemand im Weg stand. Also rannte ich mit voller Wucht in die vor mir stehende Person hinein. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei meinerseits und einem hohen Quieken der anderen Person, landete ich plump auf einem anderen Körper. Verwirrt sah ich die Person unter mir an und wollte schon anfangen sie anzuschreien, wie man nur so unglaublich bescheuert sein konnte mir einfach im Weg zu stehen, als ich erkannte wer genau da unter mir lag und verzweifelt versuchte mich von sich zu schieben und unter mir heraus zu kommen.

Niemand anderes als Hermine Granger. Was zur Hölle tat sie hier? Ich wollte doch extra aus der großen Halle raus um sie nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Sie muss wohl dasselbe vorgehabt haben, und ich hatte nur nicht mitbekommen, dass sie verschwunden war. So eine Kacke! All meine vorzüglich zurecht gelegten Schimpftiraden blieben mir im Hals stecken als ich ihr in die Augen blickte. „Granger!" brachte ich höchst eloquent heraus. Mehr nicht. Meine innere Stimme schrie mich an, dass ich mich soeben total zum Affen machte, aber mehr fiel mir einfach nicht ein. Immer noch starrte ich wie ein trotteliger Hufflepuff auf sie herab und brachte keinen weiteren Ton heraus. Irgendwann war sie es die ihre Stimme wieder fand: „Malfoy! Geh… geh von mir runter! Ich bekomme keine Luft und finde den Steinboden auch nicht unbedingt bequem. Du magst das aus den Kerkern ja gewohnt sein, ich aber nicht!" Mit finsterem Blick versuchte sie sich wieder unter mir hervor zu schieben. Dabei rieb sie sich wohl unbeabsichtigt an Stellen meines Körpers, die mich an ganz andere Dinge denken ließen, als daran sie frei zu geben.

Dennoch stand ich schnell auf und wickelte mir meinen Umhang um die Schultern um meinen Schritt zu verbergen. Rein vorsichtshalber natürlich. Finster sah ich auf sie herab. „Ach und ich dachte bei euch Muggeln gibt es nur Fußböden zum Schlafen. Müsstest nicht eigentlich du diejenige sein, die sich ganz unten am wohlsten fühlt? Schließlich sind Schlammblüter ja quasi auf einer Stufe mit Hauselfen!" Ha! Gut so Draco! Endlich hast du deine spitze Zunge wieder gefunden. Genugtuung durchströmte mich als ich kurz einen verletzten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht wahrnehmen konnte. Leider war er viel zu schnell wieder verschwunden und wich einer Ausdruckslosen Mine. Dabei konnte die kleine Hexe so lüstern schauen… Das ausdruckslose stand ihr überhaupt nicht.

Sie reckte den Kopf, rappelte sich auf, drückte ihr Kreuz durch und sah mich mit kaltem Blick an. „Malfoy, du wirst es nie mehr lernen. Ich bin, war und werde immer mehr wert sein als du. ICH habe mehr als nur einen Freund, ICH bin klüger als du und ICH stand schon im Krieg auf der Gewinnerseite, nicht du. Und ich habe es auch nicht nötig andere bei privaten Dingen zu beobachten, weil es sonst Niemanden gibt der sich für mich interessiert; und ich habe es auch nicht nötig meinen Umhang wie einen Schutzschild um mich zu ziehen, damit mein Gegenüber nicht merkt, wie ich auf ihn reagiere."

Mich hochgezogener Augenbrauche blickte sie vielsagend von meinem Gesicht in meinen Schritt und wieder zurück. Dabei zog sie verächtlich einen Mundwinkel nach oben, drehte sich dann schwungvoll um, warf die Haare zurück und stolzierte mit schwingender Hüfte davon. Kurz bevor sie die andere Seite der Halle erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu mir um, schob sich lasziv zwei Finger in den Mund, saugte kurz daran, warf den Kopf zurück und ließ ihre feuchten Finger langsam ihren Oberschenkel hinaufwandern, schob dabei den Rock mit nach oben bis sie fast, aber verdammt nochmal auch nur fast, ihren Arsch freilegte. „Kopfkino?" fragte sie so leise, dass ich sie fast nicht mehr verstehen konnte, wandte sich mit einem fiesen Lachen ab und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

Merlin und WAS ich für ein Kopfkino hatte. Wie der letzte Idiot auf Erden stand ich mitten in dem riesigen Raum und starrte mit offenem Mund Granger hinterher. Noch nie… noch kein einziges Mal in meinem Leben hatte mich jemand so bloßgestellt! Verflucht! Ich war hin und hergerissen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr so schnell wie möglich folgen, sie an die nächste Wand pinnen, ihr Höschen beiseiteschieben und mit einem einzigen tiefen Stoß in sie hineingleiten. Ich wollte sie rau und hart gegen die Wand ficken. Ich wollte dass sie meinen Rücken dabei blutig kratzte, mich biss und sich an mich klammerte. Immer und immer wieder wollte ich mich in sie rammen und nie mehr damit aufhören. Merlin mein Schwanz war so hart dass es weh tat! Der Segen der Jugend, immer und überall zu können war jetzt zu einem Fluch geworden. Ich war schon zweimal gekommen in den letzten paar Stunden und doch stand er wie eine eins. Ich hatte schon einen ersten Schritt in Richtung Gryffindorturm gemacht, als mit einem lauten Knall die Große Tür zum Speisesaal aufflog und eine ganze Schar von Schülern hinausquoll.

Verdammt! Schnell drehte ich mich um und verschwand in den Kerkern. Den ganzen restlichen Abend versuchte ich mich abzulenken um nicht an die kleine Granger zu denken. Es funktionierte nur bedingt. Ich lernte was das Zeug hielt, erwischte mich aber immer wieder dabei wie ich ins Leere starrte und überlegte was sie wohl gerade tat. Immer wieder stellte ich mir vor, dass sie vielleicht dasselbe dachte, gleich an meine Tür klopfen würde und ich doch noch bekommen sollte was ich so sehr wollte. Aber es klopfte nie. Natürlich nicht. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben ob meiner eigenen Dummheit vertiefte ich mich wieder in meine Bücher. Als ich fertig war ging ich dazu über zu trainieren. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja mich so sehr auszupowern, dass ich schlichtweg zu müde war, weiter über die kleine Hexe nachzudenken.

Nach zwei Stunden ausgiebigen Trainings war ich tatsächlich müde genug, fiel ins Bett und schlief wie ein Toter.

Am nächsten Tag weckte mich mein Zauberstab wie immer eine Stunde vor dem Frühstück. Schlaftrunken stieg ich unter die Dusche und ignorierte meine Morgenlatte. Ich war sauer auf meinen Schwanz. Schließlich schien er nicht mehr auf meiner Seite zu stehen. Also hatte er es auch nicht verdient, dass ich ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte verflucht noch eins! Ja das war kindisch, aber auch ein Malfoy ist nicht immer perfekt. Nachdem ich sauber war, richtete ich meine Haare, suchte mir frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank, legte noch etwas Aftershave auf und machte mich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Noch im Gemeinschaftsraum traf ich Blaise, der sich mir mit einem geknurrten guten Morgen anschloss. Er war kein Morgenmensch und ich genoss die Ruhe auf dem Weg nach oben. Schon nachdem er ein paar Bissen zu sich genommen haben würde, wäre er wieder vollständig gestärkt und würde mir ein Ohr abkauen. Ich werde mir garantiert den ganzen Morgen lang Geschichten von dem kleinen Slytherin-Rock anhören dürfen, dem er gestern hinterher gestiegen war.

Umso besser. Dann würde seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf meiner Person liegen. Und ich konnte mich in aller Ruhe weiter vom gestrigen Tag erholen. Ab heute würde wieder alles seinen gewohnten Gang gehen und Granger wieder eine ekelhafte kleine Besserwisserin sein, die sich immer nur an unseren kleinen tollen Potty-Wotty klammern würde. Und ich würde beide in allerbester Malfoy-Manier fertig machen. Also alles wieder normal. Mehr wollte ich nicht. „Hey Blaise, sag mal was haben wir eigentlich in der ersten Stunde?" Wie immer konnte ich mir meinen Stundenplan partout nicht merken. Gut dass ich ihn hatte. „Ähm… Kräuterkunde die ersten drei Stunden. Leider dieses Jahr mit den stinkenden Gryffindors gemeinsam… Aber hey dann können wir sie wenigstens mit Kompost bewerfen! Oder Regenwürmer verhexen, dass sie den Mädchen die Beine hinaufgleiten. Das wird ein Spaß." Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Blaise die anderen Schüler heute malträtieren könnte bekam er ganz glänzende Augen und fing sogleich an sich seine Ideen zu notieren.

Ich für meinen Teil erstarrte bei der Vorstellung gleich heute Morgen zusammen mit den Gryffindors drei Stunden zu verbringen. Granger würde dann wahrscheinlich auch dabei sein… Ach was heißt hier wahrscheinlich. NATÜRLICH würde sie da sein. Sie war eine Gryffindor verdammt noch mal! Stopp! Ich hatte beschlossen, dass heute alles wieder normal sein würde! Also reiß dich am Riemen Draco! Ich spannte mich an, atmete einmal tief durch und konzentrierte mich dann auf mein Frühstück. Ich war schließlich kein Waschlappen!

Wir waren vor den Gryffindors im Gewächshaus Nummer 3. Ich drehte mich auch nicht um, als ich hörte dass die Schüler aus dem anderen Haus zu uns stießen. Wie immer zog Blaise mich, als alle Schüler da waren nach ganz hinten. Von hier aus konnten wir einfach mehr beobachten und unbemerkt irgendeine Scheiße verzapfen. Wer zur Hölle brauchte schon Kräuterkunde? Und die Lehrerin war sowieso eine fette kleine Versagerin. Also verkrümelten wir uns wie gewohnt nach ganz hinten und begannen uns mit genügend Kompost einzudecken. Ohne es zu bemerken, suchten meine Augen die Schülerschar nach einer ganz bestimmten Schülerin ab. Sie stand relativ weit hinten zwischen Potter und dem Wiesel. Ekelhaft die beiden Kerle.

Und wie „interessiert" sie der Lehrerin zuhörten. Scheiß Streber. Scheiß Weibsbild! Jetzt lachte sie auch noch und sie fühlte sich zwischen den beiden Missgeburten augenscheinlich pudelwohl! Ich merkte kaum, dass ich immer wütender wurde. Ich konnte meine Augen unmöglich von ihr lösen und beobachtete konzentriert was die drei taten. Da ich schon immer ein besonderes Augenmerk auf das verkackte goldene Trio geworfen hatte, störte sich Blaise nicht weiter daran. Er war es gewohnt, dass ich früher oder später nur noch Augen für die drei hatte und erwartete voller Vorfreude, was ich mir fieses für sie ausdenken würde.

Jedoch nicht heute. Ich war nur von einer Person fasziniert. Als sie von Potter spielerisch in den Arm genommen wurde entwich mir ein Knurren, so fuchsteufelswild wurde ich. ER fasste sie an! Ich durfte mich auf keine zehn Schritte nähern und er umfasste tatsächlich ihre Taille! UNFASSBAR! Dieser kleine WICHSER! Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlich ich mich immer weiter nach vorn. Sie standen ebenfalls weit hinten und daher musste ich nur ein, zwei Schüler brutal aus dem Weg kicken. Anscheinend war mein Gesichtsausdruck wütend genug, damit mir keiner widersprach. Nach kürzester Zeit war ich hinter den dreien angekommen.

Kurz drehte ich mich um und schaute nach was Blaise so trieb. Der jedoch war abgelenkt und schob gerade hinter einem Busch einer Slytherin die Zunge in den Hals. Perfekt. So bekam er wenigstens nicht mit was ich tat. Kurz dachte ich mir dass ich vollkommen übergeschnappt war. Ich hatte schon längst meine Vorsätze, dass alles wieder so sein würde wie vorher über Bord geworfen. Ein Scheiß war wie vorher! Ich konnte den Anblick dass Potter Hermine berührte kaum ertragen! ICH wollte sie haben verdammt nochmal! Scheiß drauf wer sie war, scheiß drauf wessen Freundin sie war, scheiß drauf dass sie mich hasste und ich sie eigentlich auch! Scheiß einfach auf alles! Ich wollte sie unbedingt ficken und ich würde sie auch ficken! Und wenn es Jahre dauern sollte!

Okay vielleicht etwas theatralisch, aber so waren wir Malfoys eben! Merlin sei Dank waren die drei wahre Streber. Alle drei standen sie da und starrten konzentriert nach vorn. Leise schlich ich mich näher an Granger und murmelte einen Zauber, den ich sanft nur sie und mich einhüllen ließ und der uns vor Lauschern abschirmen würde. Dann erst ging ich noch näher an sie heran. Jetzt konnte ich ihr Shampoo riechen und hätte nur einer winzigen Bewegung bedurft um sie zu berühren. Merlin ich wollte sie berühren. Um jeden Preis… ganz vorsichtig nahm ich eine Strähne ihres Haares zwischen die Finger und zog sie zu mir heran. Sie bemerkte es erst nicht, dann aber griff sie nach hinten und lockerte ihre Mähne. Sie dachte wohl, sie war irgendwo an ihrer Kleidung hängengeblieben. Bei ihrer Bewegung fächerte sie mir ihren Duft entgegen und ich konnte nicht anders als ganz leise genüsslich aufzustöhnen. Sie roch einfach fantastisch!

Ich sah wie sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich kurz umblickte. Ich sah ihr fest in die Augen und legte all meine Begierde in meinen Blick. Sie sollte wissen was ich von ihr wollte, und dass sie mir nicht mehr auskam. Erst sah ich Schock in ihren Augen, dann Abfälligkeit. „Was willst du Malfoy!" fragte sie leise in eisigem Tonfall. „Dich!" Antwortete ich mit vor Lust tieferer Stimme. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, jedoch kam im ersten Moment kein Ton heraus. Mit so viel Offenheit hatte sie wohl nicht gerechnet. „Träum weiter!" Brachte sie dann doch noch hervor und ich grinste anzüglich. „Ja geträumt habe ich. Jetzt möchte ich das gern in die Tat umsetzen. Willst du wissen was ich geträumt habe? Ich kann es dir gleich hier und jetzt erzählen! Es wird uns keiner hören, dafür habe ich gesorgt und deine beiden tollen Kerle haben ja ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit nach vorn gerichtet."

Schnell sah sie nach vorn und schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, dass tatsächlich keiner, weder Potter, noch Weasley mitbekommen hatten dass er sich mit ihr unterhielt. Nur leicht drehte sie den Kopf zu Seite als sie mir antwortete: „Es interessiert mich nicht was du dir alles erträumst! Deine Gedanken interessieren niemanden auch nur einen Scheißdreck! Ich habe besseres zu tun als dir zuzuhören!" Aber ihre Wangen hatten wieder diesen verräterischen Rotton angenommen. Mit einem kleinen fiesen Lachen beugte ich mich noch ein bisschen weiter nach vorn und war jetzt genau an ihrem Ohr.

„So wie du gestern während der Rede des Direktors besseres zu tun hattest? Anscheinend hast du niemanden der dir in solchen Notsituationen Abhilfe leistet. Du musst es schon verdammt nötig gehabt haben, dass du es dir unter dem Tisch in aller Öffentlichkeit selbst besorgst. Und WIE du es dir besorgt hast… Weißt du, ich habe dir von Anfang an dabei zugesehen. Wie du langsam unter dein Höschen gefahren bist, dich berührt und gestreichelt hast, und als du immer mehr wolltest, hast du regelrecht angefangen dich zu ficken! Aber das war nicht wirklich genug nicht wahr?"

Mit außerordentlicher Genugtuung bemerkte ich, dass sich ihre Atmung verstärkt hatte. Sie wollte mir vielleicht nicht zuhören, aber sie tat es! Schließlich hätte sie ihre Freunde auch einfach auf mich aufmerksam machen können, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie stand stocksteif da und saugte jedes meiner Worte in sich auf. Mit gestärktem Selbstbewusstsein trat ich noch ein Stückchen näher an sie heran. Jetzt konnte ich ihren Hintern an meinem Schritt spüren und als ich sie leicht zusammenzucken sah, wusste ich dass sie mich auch spürte. Ich war hart wie Stahl und spürte, wie sich schon der erste Lusttropfen bildete. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen drückte ich mich kurz fester an sie um danach wieder etwas auf Abstand zu gehen. „Ja gereicht hat dir das nicht. So wie du deine Lippen nach oben gezogen hast um noch mehr Reibung zu erzeugen und deine Finger noch intensiver zu spüren wolltest du mehr! Es muss frustrierend gewesen sein, nicht laut Stöhnen zu können. Genauso wie jetzt! Und ich habe dir die ganze Zeit dabei zugesehen. Habe deine feuchte Muschi betrachten können. So schön rasiert. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ob sie immer noch so glatt ist wie gestern? Rasierst du dich oder entfernst du die Haare mit einem Zauber, hm? Hast du dieses hübsche wollüstige Fleckchen deines Körpers denn schon jemand anderen sehen lassen?"

Wieder drückte ich mich gegen ihren festen Arsch und ließ langsam meine Hand zwischen uns gleiten. Sie reagierte nicht. Sie stand einfach nur da, aber ich konnte ihre Erregung förmlich fühlen. Mal sehen wie sehr sie erregt war…

Von hinten berührte ich leicht den Saum ihres Höschens, und hob den Rock etwas an. Ein ersticktes Keuchen war zu hören und ich konnte sehen wie sie den Kopf leicht nach vorn sacken ließ. Es gefiel ihr! HA! Ich fuhr an ihrer Backe entlang zwischen ihre Beine während ich ihr immer weiter erzählte was sie alles getan hatte. „Ich hätte dir helfen können. Meine Finger hätten deine ersetzen können kleine Granger. Oder ich hätte sie zusätzlich zu deinen hineingeschoben und hätte dich mit meinen Fingern gefickt. Keiner hätte mich unter dem Tisch entdeckt. Hast du dir vorgestellt wie jemand dich unter dem Tisch fingert? Gleichzeitig hätte ich dich mit meiner Zunge geleckt und immer wieder deinen Kitzler malträtiert, der bestimmt schon ganz geschwollen gewesen wäre."

Während ich immer weiter redete, schob ich meine Finger langsam unter ihr Höschen. Verflucht war die kleine feucht! Und glatt wie ein Baby Popo! Definitiv ein Zauber und kein Rasierer! Ich ließ meine Stirn auf ihre Schulter sinken und befreite meinen Schwanz aus seinem Gefängnis. Ein Hoch auf denjenigen der die Schulumhänge erfunden hatte! So war meine Blöße zu beiden Seiten abgeschirmt. Ich musste mich einfach anfassen! Und sie sollte wissen was ich tat! Also drückte ich mich an ihren Hintern. Sie musste spüren, dass keine Hose mehr zwischen meinem Schwanz und ihrem Höschen war. Anhand ihres Zitterns wertete ich das als ein Ja. Mein Finger glitt währenddessen nach vorn und schnippte über ihren Kitzler.

Wieder ein Keuchen. Merlin ich wollte sie nicht nur Keuchen hören! Ich wollte sie schreien hören! Meinen Namen sollte sie schreien! Aber vorerst musste ich mich damit zufrieden geben. Langsam wanderte ich mit meinem Finger immer näher an ihren Eingang und umkreiste ihr feuchtes Loch, während ich meinen Schwanz genüsslich pumpte und leise in ihr Ohr stöhnte. „Und du bist abgehauen, um es dir allein in deinem Zimmer noch härter zu besorgen stimmt das? Hast du das auch getan als du vor mir davon gelaufen bist, hm? Bist du in dein Zimmer und hast deine Finger geritten bis du unkontrolliert zuckend auf deinem Bett zusammengebrochen bist? Hast du an mich gedacht wie ich dir dabei zugesehen habe?" Leicht biss ich in ihr Ohrläppchen und bemerkte zufrieden dass sie sich meinem Finger entgegenschob. Endlich ließ ich zwei Finger in sie hineingleiten und hörte sie aufjapsen. Im gleichen Rhythmus in dem meine Finger sie fickten, ließ ich meinen Schwanz zwischen ihre Backen stoßen. Ihr Höschen hatte ich bereits völlig auf die Seite geschoben und knetete mit der anderen Hand ihren Arsch. Merlin der fühlte sich fantastisch an.

Immer schneller und fester fingerte ich sie und schob schließlich noch einen dritten in ihr nasses Loch. Ich hörte es glitschen und mein Schwanz zuckte bei der Vorstellung wie unglaublich es sich anfühlen würde ihn jetzt von hinten in sie reinzustecken. Immer stärker lehnte sie sich an mich. Ihr Kopf war auf meine Schulter gefallen und sie machte ein Hohlkreuz um ihren Arsch noch mehr in meine Richtung drücken zu können. Jetzt konnte ich sehen dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte und den Mund leicht geöffnet um nahezu lautlos aber heftig atmend zu stöhnen. Merlin wie scharf sie doch war! Ich griff nun um sie herum und fuhr von vorn in ihr Höschen. Mit der anderen Hand ließ ich von ihrem Arsch ab und fasste sie seitlich an der Hüfte.

Ich drückte jetzt ihr Becken von vorn an mich heran und zog gleichzeitig von hinten an ihr. Leicht hob ich sie dabei an und drängte mich zwischen ihre Beine. „Verflucht du bist so verdammt nass! Ich denke keiner deiner Freunde weiß wie dreckig du in Wirklichkeit bist, was?" Keuchte ich in ihr Ohr und verbiss mich in ihrem Hals um nicht laut aufzustöhnen als ich mit meiner Eichel in sie eindrang. Nur ein klein wenig. Ich brauchte all meine Beherrschung um sie nicht sofort hart zu ficken, aber das wäre dann doch aufgefallen. Ich liebte meinen Verschleierungszauber; noch immer hatte niemand bemerkt was wir trieben. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt mir entgegen zu kommen und mich tiefer in sie hineinzuschieben aber ich hielt sie davon ab. Mit meiner Hand trieb ich sie immer weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegen und mit meinem Schwanz fickte ich sie immer nur ein paar Zentimeter tief. Immer nur die Eichel und nicht mehr. Ich wusste wenn ich tiefer in sie hineingleiten würde, hätte ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Und einer musste schließlich die Kontrolle behalten. „Wer hätte gedacht dass du dich inmitten deiner Schulkameraden von mir ficken lassen würdest? Ich gebe dir nur einen Vorgeschmack auf das was du verpasst. Schließlich willst du mich ja nicht, nicht wahr? Wenn ich nur wollte könnte ich dich so hart ficken, dass du vergisst wie du heißt. Du sollst an mich denken wenn du es dir das nächste Mal besorgst. Wer weiß, schließlich weiß ich ja, dass du ein Einzelzimmer hast, vielleicht komme ich dich besuchen wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest?"

Ich spürte wie ihr Kitzler anschwoll. Immer schneller fickte ich sie mit meinem Schwanz und bemerkte schnell, dass auch ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Ich beugte mich vor und zwang meine Zunge zwischen Ihre Lippen. Ich musste sie schmecken. Ich wollte einfach alles von dieser kleinen Hexe die so unvorhersehbar dreckig war. Sie biss mir in die Lippe und mein Schwanz wurde noch härter. Merlin ich war kurz davor zu explodieren! Verblüfft blickte ich zu ihr hinab und sah, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und mich frech ansah. Ich musste grinsen. Zur Strafe stieß ich ein einziges Mal tief in sie hinein und beobachtete sie dabei wie sie zerbrach. Ihr Blick flackerte, sie riss den Mund auf und ihre Scheide zog sich pulsierend um meinen Schwanz zusammen. Schnell riss ich ihn aus ihr heraus, ließ ihre Hüfte los und zog ihren Orgasmus noch ein wenig mit meinen Fingern an ihrem Kitzler in die Länge. Mit der anderen Hand umschloss ich meinen Schwanz und pumpte noch ein, zwei Züge lang und spritzte dann direkt auf ihren Arsch.

Während wir beide kamen, blickte ich sie fest an und auch sie ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Ihr schien mein Gesicht zu gefallen während ich meine ganze Ladung auf ihrem Arsch verteilte und danach mein noch halb steifes Glied an ihr rieb und alles noch mehr verteilte. Langsam zog ich meine Hand zurück und sie löste sich schnell von mir, als wäre ihr erst jetzt wieder eingefallen, wer es ihr eben besorgt hatte. Ich grinste und packte meinen Schwanz wieder zurück in die Hose. Trotz allem wollte ich sie immer noch so sehr, dass ich auch einfach hätte weiter machen können.

Bei weitem genügte mir das hier nicht! Und jetzt wusste ich dass ich sie haben konnte! Merlin war die kleine geil! Sie brauchte definitiv regelmäßige Zuwendung, und ich gedachte ihr diese zukommen zu lassen. Mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter blickte sie sich zu mir um. Jetzt wieder Herrin ihrer Gesichtszüge. „Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein Malfoy! Du warst nur eine willkommene Ablenkung und ich denke nicht daran das zu wiederholen." Ich zog spielerisch eine Augenbraue nach oben, sagte jedoch nichts. Wir beide wussten dass sie log.

Ich würde sie wieder haben; und dann richtig.


	3. Chapter 3

Halli Hallo :) Ich hoffe wie immer es gefällt euch und bitte bitte bitte lasst mirdoch einen Review da.

Danke :D xoxoxo

Den ganzen restlichen Tag schwelgte ich in Erinnerungen daran, wie sie durch mich gekommen war. Immer wieder musste ich daran denken wie sie sich um mich herum zusammengezogen hatte und ich wollte am liebsten sofort weitermachen. Wir hatten an diesem Tag nur noch eine Doppelstunde zusammen und das war Zaubertränke. Leider saß sie hinter mir und so konnte ich sie nicht beobachten. Als die Stunde zu Ende war und ich mich in ihre Richtung umwandte, war sie bereits verschwunden. Mist. Selbst Potter und das Wiesel waren noch da. Aber sie schien regelrecht die Flucht ergriffen zu haben. Bei der Vorstellung dass sie das wegen mir getan hatte; um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen musste ich grinsen. „Wieso grinst du so dumm vor dich hin Draco?" fragte mich Blaise mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck? „Insgesamt hast du seit heute Morgen verdammt gute Laune. Eine Abgeschleppt?" zwinkernd stieß er mich in die Seite. Wenn der wüsste… mit einem nichtssagenden Schulterzucken machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer um mich für das Quidditch-Training umzuziehen. Den ganzen Sommer lang hatte ich mich schon darauf gefreut mich endlich wieder auf meinem Besen durch die Lüfte zu schwingen. Gut gelaunt strich ich gemütlich durch die Gänge und traf zu meinem Glück auf das goldene Trio. Sie standen zu dritt vor der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich. Beim Näherkommen konnte ich auch verstehen um was es ging:

„Hey komm schon Hermine. Wir haben doch immer beim Quidditch-Training zugesehen. Schließlich müssen wir wissen wie stark unser Gegner ist und unsere Mannschaft ist gleich nach deren Training dran." Versuchte Potter Hermine zu überzeugen. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht mit. Wegen mir vielleicht? Ich blieb in einigem Abstand stehen und verfolgte aufmerksam die Unterhaltung. „Nein Harry, ich muss echt noch einiges lernen. Wir haben dieses Jahr schon von Anfang an viel zu tun… und außerdem geht es mir nicht so gut. Ich werde das Glück nutzen, dass die ganze Schule unten beim Quidditchfeld ist und ich die Bibliothek einmal für mich allein haben kann."

Potter und der Rotschopf sahen sich sichtlich resigniert an. Ich grinste diabolisch. Sie würde also allein in der Bibliothek sein. Interessant. Zu schade nur dass ich der Sucher meines Teams war und nicht auf das Training verzichten konnte. In diesem Moment blickte Hermine an ihren beiden Freunden vorbei und bekam große Augen als sie mich dort stehen sah. Ich grinste sie kurz an und ging dann an ihnen vorbei. „Na ihr zwei Vollversager? Könnt selbst ihr bei einem kleinen Schlammblut nicht landen? Na welch eine Überraschung…" „Halts Maul Malfoy!" zornig funkelte Potter mir entgegen. Ich lachte nur und winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu. „Ich geh jetzt trainieren und werde auch dieses Jahr dafür sorgen dass du dich lächerlich machst, Potter!" Ich hörte noch wie er irgendetwas erwiderte, war jedoch schon zu weit entfernt um noch zu verstehen, was er gesagt hatte.

War mir auch egal. Ich zog mich um und machte mich mit meinem Besen auf den Weg zum Training. Dort angekommen musste ich zugeben, dass Granger Recht behalten hatte. Alle waren begierig endlich wieder einmal Quidditch mitzuerleben nach den Ferien. Demnach war tatsächlich die ganze Schule anwesend. Und das obwohl wir nur trainieren wollten. Naja wir waren ja auch verdammt gut… Ich schwang mich auf meinen Besen und genoss das Gefühl endlich wieder in der Luft zu sein. Ich stieg immer höher und wartete darauf, dass die Bälle los gelassen wurden. Meine Aufgabe würde es sein den Schnatz zu fangen. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Tribüne der Gryffindors schweifen und erkannte Potter und sein Anhängsel gleich neben diesem zurückgebliebenen Riesen Hagrid. Also war Granger tatsächlich allein in der Bibliothek… Es wäre eine Schande diese Gelegenheit zu vergeuden…

Ich beschloss aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus (vielleicht auch eher ein Schwanzgefühl), den Schnatz so schnell wie möglich zu fangen und dann zurück zum Schloss zu fliegen. Die Bälle wurden endlich frei gelassen und ich schoss sogleich auf den Schnatz zu. Dieser verflixte Ball war wirklich verdammt schnell. Erst versuchte ich den Schnatz auf dem üblichen Weg zu bekommen, ohne der Konkurrenz der drei Häuser die alle auf den Tribünen saßen und zusahen, irgendwelche Tricks meinerseits zu veröffentlichen. Aber als ich merkte dass ich bereits eine halbe Stunde vertrödelt hatte, wurde es mir zu blöd und ich legte all mein Können in die Verfolgung des Schnatzes. Sollten sie doch sehen was ich konnte. Vielleicht machten sie sich dann in die Hosen…

Keine zehn Minuten später hatte ich den blöden Ball gefangen und flog unter Jubelgeschrei meiner Mannschaftskameraden mit dem Ball Richtung Schloss. Ich musste mich beeilen wenn ich noch genug Zeit ohne andere Schüler mit der kleinen Granger haben wollte. Hoffentlich war sie noch in der Bibliothek… In null Komma Nichts war ich am Schlosstor angelangt, sprang von meinem Besen und rannte Richtung ersten Stock. Außer Atem und verschwitzt kam ich vor der Bibliothek zu Stehen. Kurz atmete ich ein paar Mal tief durch um meine Atmung wieder zu normalisieren und öffnete dann so langsam wie möglich die Tür.

Ich spähte hinein und als ich Niemanden entdecken konnte, trat ich ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir. Kurz legte ich noch einen Zauber auf die Tür, welcher meinen Zauberstab aufleuchten ließ, sollte noch Jemand die Bibliothek betreten. Dann machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Granger. Ich fand sie ein paar Gänge weiter hinten mit dem Rücken zu mir. Sie lümmelte gemütlich auf der Couch und schien zu lesen. Braves Mädchen. Ich blieb eine Weile so stehen und beobachtete sie von hinten. Ich stellte mir vor was ich gleich mit ihr anstellen wollte und begann mich durch den Stoff meiner Trainingshose hindurch zu streicheln. Mein Schwanz reagierte sogleich auf die Liebkosung und begann steif zu werden.

Ich brannte meinen Blick regelrecht in ihren Rücken und bemerkte erst jetzt dass sie eine Hand die ganze Zeit rhythmisch bewegte. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und ich konnte erkennen, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Tat sie etwa was ich dachte, dass sie tat?! Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Dieses dreckige Miststück! Und ich hatte das Glück sie dabei zu erwischen… Jetzt hörte ich sie auch leise stöhnen. „Draco… oh fuck…"

Mein Schwanz zuckte schmerzhaft. Sie holte sich doch tatsächlich auf mich einen runter! AUF MICH! Merlin verflucht nochmal! So konnte ich auf keinen Fall widerstehen… Leise zog ich den Bund meiner Hose nach unten und legte meinen Schwanz frei. Ich trug nie Unterwäsche unter meinen Trainingshosen. Der Stoff war weich genug um nicht unangenehm zu sein. Leise schlich ich mich weiter an sie ran und umrundete nahezu lautlos das Sofa. Jetzt hatte ich einen perfekten Blick auf Hermine. Sie saß auf der Couch, den Rock bis zum Bauch nach oben geschoben, ein Bein locker herabhängend, das andere aufgestellt. Ihr Höschen hing nur noch an einem Bein und neben ihr lag vergessen ein Buch in welchem sie wohl gelesen hatte. Genüsslich rieb sie mit nur einem Finger mit hoher Geschwindigkeit an ihrem Kitzler und die andere Hand schob immer wieder drei Finger in ihre feuchte Spalte. Sie hatte sich eine taktisch hervorragende Ecke gewählt. Man musste tatsächlich ganz um sie herum gehen um zu sehen was sie tat und kaum ein anderer Schüler hätte sich die Mühe gemacht so leise zu sein wie ich.

Im Idealfall hätte sie genug Zeit gehabt ihr Tun zu verstecken, bis Jemand sie sah. Ich aber war leise genug und sie hatte mich immer noch nicht bemerkt. Mittlerweile hatte sie den Kopf auf die Rücklehne fallen lassen und streckte sich ihrer Hand entgegen. Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick sie so vollkommen entblößt zu beobachten. Sie hielt sich kaum zurück und keuchte heftig. Leise ließ ich meine Hose bis in die Kniekehlen gleiten und trat auf sie zu. Meinen tropfenden Schwanz immer noch in der Hand. Ganz vorsichtig, damit sie mich nicht hörte ging ich in die Knie. Ich musste sie einfach schmecken. Sie sah so rosig und nass aus wie eine verbotene Frucht. Noch nie hatte ich so ein starkes Verlangen meine Zunge in einem anderen Menschen zu vergraben.

Schnell beugte ich mich nach vorn und glitt mit meiner Zunge rasch von ihrem Eingang nach oben zu ihrem Kitzler. Ich hörte wie sie erschrocken auf keuchte und sofort versuchte von mir fort zu kommen. Entschlossen hielt ich sie an den Oberschenkeln fest, blickte streng zu ihr auf und raunte ihr mit vor Lust kratzender Stimme zu: „Du bleibst wo du bist! Du kommst mir nicht davon. Nicht nachdem ich gehört habe, wessen Namen du soeben gestöhnt hast! Und schon gar nicht nachdem ich gesehen habe was du gemacht hast als du meinen Namen sagtest. Jetzt hab ich dich und niemand ist in der Nähe um dich zu retten! Und versuch gar nicht erst so zu tun als ob du es nicht wolltest. Das wissen wir beide besser."

Wieder beugte ich mich nach vorn und schnippte mit meiner Zunge einmal von unten nach oben und sah ihr dabei unentwegt in die Augen. Erst war sie erschrocken gewesen, dann beschämt und jetzt wütend. Merlin ich liebte es wenn diese Frau sauer war. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus als sie mit gespreizten Beinen vor mir lag und mich wütend von oben herab anfunkelte. Mein Schwanz zuckte vor lauter Vorfreude und ich zog abwartend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Jetzt war es an ihr zu reagieren. Langsam übte ich immer mehr Druck auf ihre Schenkel aus, wartete aber weiterhin brav ab was sie zu sagen haben würde. Ich sah es bereits in ihren Augen, noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, dass ihr Widerstand bröckelte und sich schließlich in Wohlgefallen auflöste. Ha! Ich hatte also gewonnen. Mal wieder.

Mit einem leisen Grinsen beugte ich mich wieder nach vorn und fing jetzt genüsslich an sie zu lecken. Ich lockerte meinen Griff um ihre Beine und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass sie blaue Flecken von meinen Händen davontragen würde, die sie hieran erinnern würden. Ich mochte mein Mädchen markiert. Sie sollte wissen wem sie gehörte verdammt noch mal; und ich dachte gar nicht daran sie noch von der Leine zu lassen nachdem ich gesehen hatte wie sehr ich sie anturnte. Merlin sie schmeckte köstlich. Immer wieder umschmeichelte ich ihren Kitzler und saugte leicht daran bis ich ihrem Stöhnen nach zu urteilen den richtigen Druckpunkt gefunden hatte.

Ihre Stimme hörte sich tief und Kehlig an, ganz anders als wenn sie sprach. Während ich sie weiter leckte, drang ich mit einem Finger langsam in sie ein. Sie stöhnte lauter und ich schob ihn bis zum Anschlag in ihr nasses Loch. Und wie nass sie war! Knurrend vor Erregung saugte ich an ihr und schob noch zwei weitere Finger in sie. Hermine bog sich mir entgegen und stellte beide Beine auf den Boden um meine Hand zu reiten. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, den Kopf nach hinten geworfen und offensichtlich jedwede Scham über Bord geworfen.

Ungeniert ließ sie mich ihr Geschlecht erkunden und ich war fasziniert von der Rauheit mit der sie sich selbst fickte. Dieses kleine Biest hatte es mehr als nötig! Wahrscheinlich war sie noch nie richtig rangenommen worden. Während sie sich weiter auf meiner Hand auf und ab bewegte und ich ihr mit immer kräftigeren Stößen entgegen kam fing ich an meinen Schwanz zu pumpen. Ich kniete vor ihr, mein Gesicht dicht vor ihr, beobachtete sie weiterhin gebannt dabei und fickte meine Hand. Merlin ich wollte sie.

Mein Schwanz war hart wie Stahl und verlor einige Lusttropfen. Hermines Bewegungen wurden immer unkontrollierter je weiter sie ihrem Orgasmus entgegen kam. Mein Griff um meinen Schwanz wurde stärker und ich war wie gebannt von ihren Bewegungen. Wie göttlich es sich anfühlen würde sie auf meinem Schwanz reiten zu lassen. Sie stöhnte jetzt immer lauter und blickte auf mich herab. Mit Vergnügen entdeckte ich Begierde in ihrem Blick als sie sah, dass ich meinen Schwanz in der Hand hatte. „Gefällt dir was du siehst?" knurrte ich ihr entgegen und lehnte mich leicht zurück, sodass sie einen besseren blick auf mich hatte wie ich es mir besorgte.

Sie nickte leicht zur Antwort und ich pumpte kräftiger. Ich bemerkte, dass sie ihre Bewegungen den meinen anpasste und wir es uns jetzt im gleichen Rhythmus besorgten. Sie öffnete den Mund und leckte sich über die Lippen. „Fuck Hermine!" Ich schnellte nach oben und ergriff Besitz von ihrem Mund. Ich küsste sie stürmisch und sie öffnete sofort ihren Mund und ließ ihre Zunge nach vorn schnellen. Stöhnend drückte sie ihr Kreuz durch und kam mir noch mehr entgegen. Keuchend lehnte ich meine Stirn an sie und fickte immer unkontrollierter in meine Hand. Auch Hermine wurde immer lauter und biss mir spielerisch in die Unterlippe nur um gleich danach mit der Zunge über die schmerzende Stelle zu fahren. „Fick mich härter mit deinen Fingern du Scheißkerl" „Nur zu gern du Biest" brachte ich mit einem Grinsen laut keuchend hervor und erhöhte das Tempo. Laut stöhnend ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen.

Ich beugte mich nach vorn, lag jetzt fast auf ihr drauf und überlegte gerade ob ich sie nicht einfach komplett hier in der Bibliothek ficken sollte, und bei Merlin ich WOLLTE es wie nichts anderes auf der Welt! „Hermine?" durchbrach eine Stimme unser Stöhnen und wir hörten abrupt auf uns zu bewegen. Erschrocken sah ich in ihr Gesicht und dann schnell auf den Zauberstab der vergessen neben meinem Knie lag und fröhlich vor sich hin leuchtete. Shit shit shit! Jemand war in die Bibliothek gekommen und suchte nach ihr! Gerade jetzt verfluchter Scheißdreck! Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Vor unterdrückter Wut schnaubend sah ich wieder auf sie herab und sie formte lautlos mit den Lippen den Namen Harry. Unterbrochen auch noch von diesem kleinen schwanzlosen WICHSER! Ich würde ihn töten! Definitiv! Nachdem ich mit einem fiesen Grinsen noch dreimal tief in sie hineinstieß und sie die Augen vor Genuss verdrehte, zog ich meine Finger aus ihr heraus. Mit einem resignierten Blick auf ihre feuchte Mitte in der ich mich fast hätte vergraben können, packte ich meinen noch immer steifen Schwanz zurück in die Hose und zog meinen Quidditchumhang um mich herum zu. Auch Hermine hatte sich hastig aufgesetzt, ihr Höschen wieder an Ort und Stelle verfrachtet und versuchte gerade vergebens ihre Haare zu ordnen.

Als ob das etwas bringen würde. Ihre glasigen Augen und die vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen verrieten sie ohnehin. Obwohl… vielleicht war Potter auch zu blöd es zu bemerken. Schließlich hatte er auch immer noch nicht bemerkt welch ein dreckiges kleines Miststück hinter der hübschen und klugen Visage seiner Freundin lauerte. Kurz beugte ich mich zu ihr herunter. „Ich krieg dich noch, Granger. Mach dich darauf gefasst. Und dann kommt nicht der Held der Zaubererwelt um dich zu retten." Raunte ich ihr ins Ohr und hob meinen Zauberstab auf.

Jetzt wieder mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen blickte sie zu mir auf, stand dann auf und kam auf mich zu. Selbstsicher griff sie mir in die Hose und umfasste meinen Schwanz. Ich zuckte sofort nach vorn und konnte ein Stöhnen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie grinste mich fies an. „Harry ich bin hier hinten. Bei unserer üblichen Stelle und ähm lerne…" Während sie das sagte zog sie mit leicht drehenden Bewegungen meine Vorhaut immer wieder vor und zurück. „Ein paarmal hattest du Glück, Malfoy. Aber denk bloß nicht dass du mich immer so dran kriegst!"

Sie ließ von mir ab und leckte sich meinen Lusttropfen von den Fingern. Ich konnte sie nur anstarren. Wer hätte erwartet dass so viel Power in dieser Frau steckte. Ich grinste einmal diabolisch und machte mich dann vom Acker. Eine Auseinandersetzung mit Potter brauchte ich jetzt wirklich nicht. Und ich wollte ihm auch nicht unbedingt erklären wieso ich einen Steifen wie ein Zuchtbulle hatte… wieso zur Hölle musste er genau jetzt kommen? Ein paar weitere Minuten hätten gereicht und ich hätte sie endlich ausgiebig ficken können, verdammt!

Ich machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer und ging duschen. Im Spiegel sah ich, dass ich immer noch schmutzig und verschwitzt war vom Training. So so die kleine Miss Granger stand also auf verschmutzten harten Sex. Gut zu wissen! Ich zog meine Sachen aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Mit einem glückseligen Seufzen ließ ich das warme Wasser meinen Körper herabrinnen und genoss das Gefühl. In Gedanken sah ich sofort wieder Granger vor mir und mein Schwanz machte sich bemerkbar. Schnell und hart stieß ich in meine Hand und stellte mir vor sie endlich zu besitzen. Ich wollte mich in ihr verbeißen, sie unter mir begraben und hart in sie stoßen. Immer und immer wieder immer und immer härter bis wir beide nass waren vor Schweiß und alles um uns herum vergaßen.

Endlich allein konnte ich meiner Stimme freien Lauf lassen und Stöhnte laut und tief in den Raum hinein. „Merlin Granger ich ficke dich bis du nicht mehr kannst!" Mit ein paar letzten Stößen kam ich endlich zum Höhepunkt und spritzte meinen Saft quer durch die Dusche. Befriedigt und außer Atem sah ich meinem Schwanz dabei zu wie er in sich zusammen fiel und war auf der Stelle tot müde. Schwankend stieg ich aus der Dusche und ließ mich noch nass und nackt ins Bett fallen. Am nächsten Morgen konnte ich mich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wie mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, so schnell war ich eingeschlafen.

4.

Leider hatte ich am nächsten Tag kaum Gelegenheit meine Absichten Hermine gegenüber weiter zu vertiefen. Wir hatten nicht ein Fach gemeinsam mit den Gryffindors und ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich deswegen einmal enttäuscht sein könnte. Selbst Blaise viel auf das etwas nicht stimmte. „Hey Draco, sag mal kann es sein dass du irgendwie unkonzentriert bist?! Schon den ganzen Tag schaust du immer wieder genervt auf die Uhr und scheinst bedrückt zu sein… Was ist denn los? Sag bloß es ist ein Mädchen!" Seine Augen blitzen auf und ich wusste dass ich verloren hatte. Blaise dieser blöde Sack war in solchen Sachen einfach zu intuitiv. Und wenn er erst einmal diesen Blick hatte, dann ließ er sich sowieso nicht mehr davon überzeugen im Unrecht zu sein. Fuck!

Also brummte ich nur nichtssagend und versuchte eine möglichst ausdruckslose Mine aufzusetzen. „Ach lass mich in Frieden Blaise…. Ich hab heute einfach nen miesen Tag und keine Lust mit dir gemeinsam zu erörtern wieso. Und sollte es um ein Mädchen gehen, und das tut es nicht, dann geht es dich sowieso einen Scheißdreck an!" „Aha! Also geht es um ein Mädchen! Wusste ichs doch. Komm schon ich bin dein bester Freund! Mir kannst du alles erzählen und ich verspreche auch sie dir nicht vor der Nase wegzuschnappen Bro!" „Vergiss es!" fauchte ich ihn genervt an und packte meine Schulsachen zusammen. Die Stunde magische Geschöpfe würde gleich zu Ende sein und ich wollte schnell in die große Halle um eventuell Granger noch ein wenig ärgern zu können.

Heute Morgen schon war sie nicht beim Frühstück, oder schon fertig damit als ich erschien. Wäre auch kein Wunder gewesen, da ich verschlafen hatte. Dennoch war ich enttäuscht sie nicht gesehen zu haben. Und dann wiederum war ich sauer auf mich selbst, dass ich es zu ließ, dass ein Mädchen so viel Einfluss auf meine Laune hatte… Nervtötend. Und trotzdem beeilte ich mich auf dem Weg zum Schloss wie ein verliebter Trottel. Auf halbem Weg zurück zum Schloss sah ich eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern mir entgegen kommen. Und bei meinem Glück waren es Granger und ihre beiden Lackaffen.

Also setzte ich meine hochnäsigste Malfoy-Fassade auf und ging ihnen lässig entgegen. So konnte ich sie wenigstens sehen und ein paar zweideutige Bemerkungen in meine Beleidigungen einfließen lassen. Ich freute mich regelrecht auf die Begegnung. Kaum war ich auf gleiche Höhe mit den dreien versteinerten ihre Minen. „Hey Potter, na besuchst du mit deinen armseligen Freunden mal wieder das dumme Riesengesicht? Ich hatte soeben eine Stunde bei ihm und kann dir guten Gewissens mitteilen, dass seine Intelligenz nicht gewachsen ist."

„Halts Maul Malfoy! Was weißt du schon von Intelligenz? Nur so viel dass man abhauen und untertauchen muss wenn man versagt hast oder? So wie dein stinkender dreckiger Vater!" Wie leicht Potter doch zu provozieren war. Man musste nur ein bisschen seine Freunde beleidigen und schon ging er ab. Und er versuchte es auf die gleiche Art und Weise. War ihm denn nicht bewusst wie scheißegal mir mein Vater war?! Es war fast schon süß wie er mich beleidigte. „Ach Potter, immerhin LEBEN meine Eltern noch… Also wohl doch etwas richtig gemacht, hm?"

Potters Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Wut, wie immer sobald ich seine toten Eltern ins Spiel brachte und er vergaß jede Vorsicht und wollte sich auf mich stürzen. „Lass es Harry, die dreckige kleine Schlange ist es nicht wert!" Hermine hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und hielt ihn zurück, während sie mich finster anfunkelte. „Ach Granger, ich weiß doch dass du es erst recht dreckig magst!" Ich grinste sie anzüglich an. Ganz kurz konnte ich Erstaunen in ihrem Blick sehen. „Verkriech dich zurück in das Loch aus dem du gekrochen bist Malfoy" spuckte sie mir wütend entgegen. „Es gibt ein ganz bestimmtes Loch in das ich gern kriechen würde, kleines Schlammblut!"

Ha! Jetzt war sie tatsächlich aus dem Konzepte gebracht, Die beiden Dumpfbacken verstanden tatsächlich nicht um was es ging und sie erwartete wohl nicht dass ich auf so unverblümte und unfreundliche Art mit ihr flirtete. Das gefiel mir. Schnaubend packte sie ihre beiden Freunde und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Ich blieb noch eine kleine Weile stehen und sah ihr zufrieden hinterher. So gefiel mir mein Tag schon besser. Und mir war das kurze Aufblitzen in ihrem Blick nicht entgangen.

„AHA! Die Granger hats dir also angetan! Das ist ja nicht zu glauben Mann! Du hast tatsächlich ein Mädchen gefunden dass deine Aufmerksamkeit wert ist. Ich habe es ja kaum noch zu hoffen gewagt." Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah Blaise hinter einem Busch hervortreten. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! ER hatte die Unterhaltung auf keinen Fall falsch verstanden. So ein verfluchter Mist. Augen zu und durch hieß es da nur noch. Also drückte ich das Kreuz durch, blickte ihn möglichst arrogant an und schwieg kurz. Ich konnte den Triumph bereits in seinen Augen lesen und seufzte. „Und wenn es so wäre? Hast du ein Problem damit oder was? Deine Meinung interessiert nämlich keine alte Sau!"

Beschwichtigend hob Blaise die Hände. „Hey ganz ruhig Draco! ICH bin nicht derjenige der immer ein großes Tamtam um die Tatsache gemacht hat, dass sie kein reines Blut hat. MIR ist das egal. Und außerdem hast du dir die kleine mal angesehen? Die ist verdammte Scheiße nochmal ultra scharf! Maaann wenn ich könnte würde ich sie liebend gern stundenlang durchfi…" „HALTS MAUL!" Innerhalb eines einzigen Schrittes stand ich vor ihm und packte ihn am Kragen, „Garnichts wirst du hast du mich verstanden? Von mir aus kannst du jede verdammte Schlampe der Schule ficken bis du blau wirst aber du wirst auf keinen Fall auch nur einen Finger an Granger legen! Nicht einmal ansehen wirst du sie! Nicht maldarüber nachdenken! NIE WIEDER HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN!"

Schnaubend vor Wut stand ich vor ihm und blickte ihm fuchsteufelswild in die Augen. Ich musste sichergehen dass er mich verstanden hatte! Dieses eine Mal musste Blaise klar sein, dass er sich zurück halten musste. Blaise war zu Tode erschrocken. Er schluckte hart und nickte. Er konnte kaum den Kopf bewegen so fest hatte ich ihn gepackt. Zufrieden ließ ich ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Sor..sorry Mann. Ich wusste ja nicht dass es dir so ernst ist. Auf keinen Fall komm ich dir in die Quere okay? Und ich kann auch mein Maul halten! Von mir erfährt keiner was, versprochen!"

Er beobachtete mich noch immer mit einer gehörigen Portion Vorsicht, aber ich beruhigte mich langsam und nickte ihm versöhnlich zu. „Gut Mann. Ich nehm dich beim Wort und wehe du enttäuschst mich!" „Nein Mann!" Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen wandte ich mich dem Schloss zu, kickte ihn leicht in die Seite und murmelte ein leises „Entschuldigung". Blaise sah mich von der Seite an und grinste dann breit über beide Ohren. Er schüttelte einfach den Kopf und ging neben mir her.

So nervig der Sack auch war, ich war froh ihn meinen Freund nennen zu können. Ich war selbst etwas erschrocken darüber wie ich reagiert hatte. Ich meine ja ich wollte Granger ficken und all das aber dass ich so weit ging meinen besten Freund anzugreifen bei der bloßen Vorstellung er könnte sie berühren oder sich auch nur für sie interessieren?! Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte wieder klar zu denken. Ich musste dringen nachdenken und direkt nach dem Mittagessen verzog ich mich in mein Zimmer.

Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss sackte ich an ihr herab und fand mich auf dem Boden wieder. Gestresst massierte ich meine Nasenwurzel und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ich musste mir, auch wenn es mir gegen den Strich ging, eingestehen dass ich von Granger fasziniert war. Ja klar vor ein paar Tagen fand ich sie einfach nur heiß aber dann? Sie hatte immer wieder anders reagiert als ich erwartet hatte und dennoch nicht ein einziges Mal ihr Feuer verloren. Im einen Moment gab sie sich mir lustvoll hin nur um mich im nächsten derb zu beleidigen. Verdammt das mochte ich! Sie war eine Herausforderung und es war mir egal ob ihr Blut rein war oder nicht. Mein Vater war auf der Flucht und meine Mutter hatte heimlich nie so radikale Gedanken gehegt wie mein Vater. Natürlich hatte sie sich ihm immer angeschlossen, jedoch nur um sich selbst zu beschützen.

Aber dennoch machte ich mir Gedanken. Was war wenn sie mich tatsächlich nur benutzte? Schließlich hatte ich sie beide male als wir etwas miteinander hatten quasi dazu gezwungen. Beim ersten Mal hätte sie auch sich selbst bloßgestellt und beim zweiten Mal war sie schon dermaßen erregt, dass ich wohl auch dieser sabbernde Dummkopf Longbottom hätte sein können. Schließlich hatte sie es selbst gesagt; ich solle mir bloß nichts einbilden. Was wenn sie wirklich nur Abscheu für mich übrig hatte und ich war der Idiot, der da mehr hineininterpretierte?! Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf und raufte mir die Haare. Jetzt reicht es aber! Saß ich hier echt nach nur ein paar Tagen und grübelte darüber ob Hermine Granger mich wohl leiden konnte? Hatte ich denn jedwede Selbstachtung verloren? Verflucht! Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können dass sie mich dermaßen in der Hand hatte? Ich musste das ändern und zwar schleunigst!


	4. Chapter 4

Und das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß und jetzt wirds ernst. ;)

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte ich damit Hermine Granger eisern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich sah sie nicht an, ignorierte sie wenn sie sich im Unterricht meldete und ließ sogar Potter in Ruhe, nur um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einem Ersatz der mich von ihr ablenken konnte. Leider war ich noch nicht fündig geworden. Nach zwei Tagen fiel es sogar anderen Slytherin auf das etwas mit mir nicht stimmte. Mir war das egal. Hauptsache ich kam von diesem Besessenheits-Trip wieder runter.

Heute war endlich wieder Quidditchtraining und ich konnte mich mal wieder so richtig auspowern. Es half meiner Laune nicht gerade, dass ich dabei die ganze Zeit daran dachte wie mein letztes Training endete, aber was sollte ich tun?! Also Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch. Wenigstens war ich in Bestform und fing den Schnatz in Rekordzeit. Sogar besser als Potter es das letzte Mal geschafft hatte! Ha! Immerhin etwas.

Verschwitzt und dreckig ging ich diesmal mit meinen Teamkameraden in die Umkleideräume um mich umzuziehen und zu duschen. Ich hasste es zwar meinen Körper den Blicken meiner Mitschüler auszusetzen, aber heute hatte ich einfach keine Lust zu warten bis ich mein Zimmer erreicht hatte. Also trottete ich hinter ihnen her und zog mich rasch aus. Unter der Dusche ließ ich ein genüssliches Stöhnen entweichen und rieb mir den Nacken. Morgen würde ich bestimmt Muskelkater haben. Ich blieb noch eine Weile unter dem heißen Strahl stehen und genoss den Augenblick.

Um mich herum unterhielten sich die Jungs wie immer über das Training. Und kurze Zeit später ging es nur noch um Frauen. Ein weiterer Grund weshalb ich lieber in meinem eigenen Bad duschte. Es interessierte mich einen Scheiß was meine Schulkameraden so über ihre Eroberungen zu erzählen hatten oder auch nicht. Ich wollte es nicht wissen und fand die Vorstellung dass einige meiner Mitschüler Sex hatten einfach widerlich. Man musste sich diese Lackaffen doch nur genauer ansehen um zu wissen dass sie von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung hatten. Ts! Lächerlich!

Ich versuchte angestrengt sie auszublenden, aber dann fiel ein Name bei dem ich unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. „Hey habt ihr die kleine Granger heute gesehen? Man die sah vielleicht wieder heiß aus! Wie kommts dass sie vor den Ferien so ein unansehnliches Streberweibsbild war und jetzt dermaßen geil? Ich sags euch, am liebsten würde ich meinen Schwanz packen und ihn ihr die ganze Nacht in alle Öffnungen treiben die sie nur hat!" Ich riss die Augen auf und blickte mich nach dem bald schwanzlosen Wichser um der das gesagt hatte. Es war Goyle. Dieser zu fett geratene hirnamputierte Gorilla!

Lange Zeit war er einer meiner bevorzugten Schläger gewesen, seit der Krieg jedoch vorüber war hatte ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun. Ich musste mich jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm gut stellen um meinem Vater zu gefallen und die Goyles waren sowieso allesamt Versager. Ich schaffte es geradeso mich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen und ihm seine dreckige Visage zu Brei zu schlagen. Ich hatte ja in den Augen der anderen keinen Grund dazu. Aber verflucht nochmal! Sie sollten aufhören so über Granger zu reden! Und sie sollten nicht mal bemerken dass sie scharf war! Aber das war offensichtlich Wunschdenken. Wie konnte das auch unbemerkt bleiben? Bei Merlins verlaustem Bart ich musste hier raus! Mit vor Wut knirschenden Zähnen schnappte ich mir mein Handtuch und trocknete mich so schnell wie möglich ab. Ich versuchte keinerlei Augenkontakt herzustellen, damit auch ja niemand auf die bescheuerte Idee kam mich anzusprechen. Ich kam nicht darum herum das zustimmende Gegröle mitzuerleben dass auf die detailreiche Darstellung Goyles folgte wie er gedachte sich Granger zu nehmen. Dabei fasste er sich in den Schritt und stieß immer wieder mit der Hüfte nach vorn. Dabei gab er grunzende Geräusche von sich und man konnte sehen wie sich sein Bauchfett seinen Bewegungen anpasste und vor und zurück wabbelte.

In meinen Augen sah er mehr denn je aus wie ein Schwein. Und wenn ich noch länger blieb würde er ein wundervolles Bild eines abgeschlachteten Schweins abgeben verflucht nochmal! Ich verließ so schnell wie nur möglich die Kabinen und machte mich in der Dunkelheit auf dem Weg zum Schloss. Wie immer betrachtete ich beim Vorbeigehen das jetzt verlassene Quidditchfeld und die darum herum aufragenden Tribünen. Es war ein friedlicher Anblick der mich etwas milder stimmte. Ich war schon fast vorbei als ich eine junge Frau hörte. Sie hörte sich nicht gerade danach an in Not zu sein.

Und ich wusste auch nicht ob ich sehen wollte was ich mit Sicherheit gleich sah wenn ich der Stimme folgte. Es war definitiv das kehlige und rhythmische Stöhnen einer Frau die gerade gefickt wurde, kein Zweifel. Dennoch konnte ich nicht anders und schlich mich weiter an die Tribüne heran aus deren Richtung die Geräusche kamen. Als ich näher kam konnte ich auch das Keuchen des Kerls hören. Er schien sich richtig Mühe zu geben. An der Ecke der Tribüne angekommen hielt ich inne und bereitete mich innerlich auf den bestimmt ekelhaften Anblick vor den ich gleich erleben würde.

Vorsichtig schob ich mich weiter und blickte um die Ecke. Sofort wurden meine Knie weich, mein Schwanz hart und ich musste mir die Hand vor den Mund schlagen um mich nicht durch mein eigenes erschrockenes Keuchen zu verraten. Im Mondlicht hinter der Tribüne der Gryffindors mit Blick auf die wilden Ländereien Hogwarts ließ sich Hermine von einem mir unbekannten Kerl gegen die Holzwand ficken. Er hatte sie am Arsch hockgehoben und hielt sie fest während er sich immer wieder in sie hineingleiten ließ. Auch Hermine hatte sich mit ihren Beinen an ihn geklammert und umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen.

Ich hatte einen perfekten Blick auf den nackten Arsch des Kerls der sich immer wieder anspannte um sich dann wieder zu entspannen. Sein Gesicht hatte er an ihrer Halsbeuge vergraben und gab sich ganz seinem Tun hin. Kein Wunder. Wie oft im Leben würde er auch die Möglichkeit haben eine Frau wie Hermine Granger zu ficken? Ich war hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen diesen miesen kleinen Scheißer von ihr wegzuzerren und seinen Platz einzunehmen um all das was er tat noch besser zu machen und dem Wunsch ihn hinterrücks mit einem Avada einfach zu töten. Der Kerl erlaubte es sich doch tatsächlich seinen dreckigen kleinen Schwanz in Hermine zu stecken. Und sie ließ es auch noch zu! Und nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen genoss sie es auch noch!

Meine Wut begann immer mehr die Oberhand zu gewinnen und ich musste unbeabsichtigt irgendein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn Hermines Augen flogen auf und sie sah mich direkt an. Ihre Augen waren verschleiert vor Lust und ich sah nur kurz ein Aufflackern von Überraschung in ihrem Blick. Gleich darauf verzog sie das Gesicht zu einem wollüstigen Grinsen und packte den Typen fester. „Härter! Fick mich so hart du nur kannst! Fuck JAA!" Der Kerl schaltete sofort noch einen Gang rauf und rammte sich mit ganzer Kraft zwischen ihre Beine.

Ich konnte zusehen wie Grangers Lider flackerten und sie den Kopf genussvoll an die Wand lehnte. Keinen einzigen Augenblick ließ sie mich dabei aus den Augen. Sie fixierte mich und machte es mir unmöglich mich abzuwenden. Ich war wütend weil sie sich von einem anderen ficken ließ. War wütend weil sie mich dabei ansah und es offensichtlich genoss dabei beobachtet zu werden. Oder genoss sie es nur dass ICH sie beobachtete? Egal. Und am wütendsten war ich weil mein Schwanz der elende Verräter hart wie Stahl war. Um nichts anderes auf der Welt wollte ich die fiese kleine Göre ficken! Selbst jetzt noch als ich sah dass sie es sich von einem anderen besorgen ließ! Also blieb ich stehen und beobachtete sie weiter. Jedoch gönnte ich ihr die Genugtuung nicht dass ich mich anfasste. Nein das würde sie nach dieser Aktion nicht so schnell wieder zu Gesicht bekommen! Ich konnte die Belustigung in ihren Augen sehen, als sie verstand dass ich vor hatte zu widerstehen. Ich amüsierte sie also! Unfassbar! Die Stöße des anderen wurden noch wilder und langsam verlor er den Rhythmus. Mit immer längeren Zügen fickte er sich zum Höhepunkt und ich konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen dass auch sie nicht mehr weit entfernt war.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem lauten Stöhnen und sie klammerte sich noch fester um ihn. Die Lust in ihrem Blick vertiefte sich noch und ich konnte sehen wie sie sich anspannte und sich schließlich voll und ganz ihrem Orgasmus hingab. Keine Sekunde hatte sie aufgehört mir in die Augen zu sehen und ich atmete stoßweise. Mein Schwanz zuckte und beinahe wäre ich gekommen; allein nur vom Anblick vor mir. Sie zuckte und biss sich auf die Lippe als ihr Orgasmus andauerte und ich konnte spüren wie eine winzige Mende Sperma in den Stoff meiner Hose sickerte.

Ich kapitulierte. Mich einem letzten verlangenden Blick in ihre Augen drehte ich mich um und verschwand in Richtung Schloss. Ohne überhaupt aufzusehen fand ich den Weg in mein Zimmer, warf meine Klamotten in eine Ecke und ging ein weiteres Mal diesen Abend duschen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würden sich die Hauselfen anfangen zu wundern wieso ich so viel Dreckwäsche produzierte. Verflucht! Wütend schlug ich gegen die geflieste Wand. „FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Aus vollem Hals ließ ich meinem Frust freien Lauf und fühlte mich danach etwas besser. Wieder in meinem Schlafzimmer angekommen warf ich mich aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke.

So konnte ich auf keinen Fall das ganze letzte Schuljahr durchhalten! Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen Hermine Granger zu bekommen. Leider hatte ich keine Ahnung wie… Ich lag noch eine ganze Weile da und grübelte vor mich hin als sich mein Magen bemerkbar machte. Mist, ich hatte Hunger. Mit einem Seufzen raffte ich mich auf, zog ein paar tief sitzende Jeans und ein einfaches Hemd an, ohne Unterwäsche und Umhang. Schließlich hatte ich nur vor mich schnell in die Küche zu schleichen und mir etwas zu Essen zu stibitzen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr neben meinem Bett registrierte ich dass es bereits nach elf Uhr abends war.

Um diese Zeit würden die Gänge sowieso verlassen sein. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. Ich liebte das Schloss in der Nacht. Keine nervenden Lehrer, Schüler oder anderes Gesocks. Alles war still und friedlich. Gemütlich schlenderte ich die Gänge entlang und durchquerte die Halle vor dem Schlosstor. Alles war dunkel und düster. Nur vereinzelt brannten noch Lampen und tauchten die Umgebung ich ein fast romantisches Licht. „Na wer ist denn da noch so spät unterwegs allein im Schloss und wo willst du hin?" Fast wäre ich vor lauter Schreck einen Meter nach hinten gesprungen, so wenig hatte ich mit einer menschlichen Stimme gerechnet.

„Was zum Teufel…" ich drehte mich mit noch immer rasendem Herzen um und stand Granger gegenüber. Sie stand nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet vor mir und musterte mich mit unverhohlenem Interesse. „Granger" knurrte ich sie wenig begeistert an. Jetzt wo sie mir gegenüber stand gewann meine Wut die Oberhand. Sie zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben und wartete anscheinend immer noch auf eine Antwort zu ihrer Frage. „ich hol mir was zu essen falls du nichts dagegen hast, ach warte, selbst wenn du was dagegen hättest; es interessiert mich nicht." Emotionslos drehte ich mich um und setzte meinen Weg fort. Sollte sie doch zurück zu diesem Schwanzlutscher gehen.

„Nein ganz im Gegenteil das passt perfekt. Ich wollte mir auch eben noch eine… Leckerei gönnen" Schloss sie zweideutig und schloss sich mir an. Ich reagierte nicht, blickte sie nicht an und ging stur weiter. „Ach komm schon Malfoy. Bist du etwa eingeschnappt? Nur weil das vorhin nicht du warst?!" Sie schnaubte belustigt. Ich reagierte nicht auf ihre Vorlage, musste jedoch die Zähne zusammen beißen. Mit weitausgreifenden Schritten versuchte ich sie abzuhängen, Granger jedoch wollte das nicht zulassen und hakte sich bei mir unter. Schockiert über diese freundliche Geste blickte ich jetzt doch auf sie herab. „Was soll das Granger?" Fuhr ich sie an. „Renn doch zurück zu deinem Lover und lass dir von ihm was zu essen holen." „Hmmm das könnte ich… aber er hat nicht was ich will Draco."

Ich konnte einfach nicht begreifen wie aus Granger so ein Biest werden konnte. Und ich stand drauf verflucht nochmal! Ich ließ ein verächtliches Schnauben ertönen und ging einfach weiter. Das war alles was mir blieb. Weiterzugehen. Sonst konnte ich mir selbst nicht trauen. Zu meinem Leidwesen waren wir vor der Küchentür angekommen und Granger nutzte die Situation um mich an die Wand zu drängen. Es gelang ihr nur weil ich nicht auf solch ein Manöver ihrerseits vorbereitet gewesen war. Sie lehnte sich an mich und brachte ihren Mund an mein Ohr. „Die letzten Male hast du mich kalt erwischt, Malfoy. Ich habe nicht vor das noch einmal geschehen zu lassen. Ich mag es selbst die Kontrolle zu haben. Und diesmal bin ich am Zug!"

Ihre Zunge schnellte heraus und strich sacht an meinem Ohr entlang. Ich konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Sie presste ihren Oberkörper an meinen und ich konnte spüren dass sie außer dem Bademantel nichts trug. Ähnlich wie ich schien auch sie auf Unterwäsche verzichten zu können. Gierig sog ich den Duft ihrer frisch gewaschenen Haare auf und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie nutzte meine vorübergehende Schwäche geschickt aus und lies sich vor mir auf die Knie sinken. Flink wie eine Katze hatte sie auch schon meine Hose nach unten gezogen und meinen Schwanz in ihrem Mund. „Merlin, fuck was soll…" ich versuchte sie wegzuschieben, jedoch nur mit etwa einem Prozent meiner Kraft. Meine Hüfte zuckte sofort nach vorn und ich konnte nicht glauben was gerade geschah.

Mein Schwanz wuchs in Sekundenschnelle von halbsteif auf steinhart. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Granger erkennen, dass sie zufrieden war. Sie entließ mich aus ihrem Mund und leckte schnell mit ihrer Zunge am unteren Rand meiner Eichel entlang. Sofort wurde ich noch ein wenig härter und schob mich ruckartig zwischen ihre Lippen. Ich musste sie einfach spüren wie sie sich um meinen Schwanz schloss. Begierig leckte und saugte sie an mir. Immer wieder strich sie mit den Fingern über meine Hoden um sie dann mit einem Frechen Blick nach oben schnell zu packen und daran zu ziehen. „Hah… ja!" ich ließ den Kopf an die Wand knallen, krallte meine Hände in ihre Haare und fickte sie in den Mund. Genüsslich nahm sie mich immer tiefer in sich auf und knetete meine Eier bis mir der Kopf schwirrte. „Shit Granger mach… mach einfach weiter!"

Ich konnte sie Lachen spüren und blickte nach unten. Sie sah mich immer noch an, ließ aber nicht von mir ab. Im Gegenteil, sie erhöhte ihr Tempo und lutschte mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst. Jetzt konnte ich auch ihre Nägel an meinem Sack spüren. Nicht zu stark. Genau mit der richtigen Portion Schmerz trieb sie mich an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Mein Atem ging nur noch Stoßweise und ich ruckte immer unkontrollierter nach vorn. Kurz bevor ich jedoch abspritzen konnte, klemmte sie mir mit der anderen Hand den Schaft ab. Alles in mir spannte sich an und staute sich, aber es gab keine Erlösung. Verflucht ich war den ganzen Tag lang schon so scharf gewesen. Eigentlich seit die verdammte Schule wieder angefangen hatte und jetzt ließ das Miststück nicht zu dass ich kam? Sie war der Teufel. „GRANGER verflucht! Bitte! Bitte bitte bitte lass mich… ah!" Noch bevor ich zu Ende sprechen konnte hatte sie ihren Schraubstock gelöst und mich mit einem einzigen tiefen Stoß völlig in sich aufgenommen.

Mein Schwanz war so tief in ihrem Mund dass ich ihre Kehle spüren konnte. Sie zog noch einmal kräftig an meinen Eiern und ich explodierte auf der Stelle. Immer weiter und weiter spritzte ich meinen ganzen Saft tief in ihren Mund. Verflucht es wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören! Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stöhnte laut in den leeren Flur. Granger pumpte jetzt immer noch mit der Hand und sorgte dafür dass auch der letzte Rest aus meinem Schwanz herausgepresst wurde. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah ich erschöpft auf sie herunter. Sie hatte alles geschluckt. Mehr noch, sie sah zu mir auf, grinste mich an und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. „Ich sagte doch ich wollte mir vor dem Schlafen gehen noch eine Leckerei holen." Darauf fiel mir beim besten Willen keine Erwiderung ein. Und schon erst Recht keine geistreiche. Granger stand auf, beugte sich zu mir, biss mir leicht in die Unterlippe und drehte sich um. „Schlaf gut." Raunte sie mir noch zu bevor sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwand. Ich konnte ihr nur hinterhersehen und rutschte langsam mit heruntergelassenen Hosen an der Wand entlang nach unten. Ich war am Arsch. Sowas von am Arsch! Egal wie wütend ich auch auf sie sein sollte, ich musste mir eingestehen dass sie mich hatte. Definitiv.

Irgendwann rappelte ich mich dann doch auf und machte mich ohne irgendetwas zu essen auf den Rückweg in mein Zimmer. Ich war befriedigt. Hunger hatte ich keinen mehr. Alles was ich jetzt noch wollte war mehr von dieser verfluchten Hexe! Zurück in meinem Zimmer legte ich mich entspannt auf mein Bett und legte mir einen Plan zurecht. Okay ich wollte Granger. Und zwar so dass kein anderer mehr Hand an sie legte. Aber ich musste auch die Oberhand zurückgewinnen verdammt. Ich lag noch die halbe Nacht wach; damit beschäftigt mir zu überlegen wie ich das Biest für mich gewinnen könnte...

Direkt am nächsten Morgen begann ich meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen indem ich ein hübsches Slytherin-Mädchen auf dem Weg zum Frühstück aufhielt und anfing ausgiebig mit ihr zu flirten. Es brauchte nicht viel und sie sabberte mir entgegen. Komisch... Seit wann hatte ich so viel Selbstvertrauen? Das kam wohl daher, dass ich auf einer ultra männlichen Weibsbild-fang-Mission war… Ich legte ihr lässig den Arm um die Schultern und wir schlenderten gemächlich zum Essen. Dabei plapperte sie die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und ich ließ an den hoffentlich richtigen Stellen immer wieder ein zustimmendes Brummen oder ein hoffentlich überzeugendes „Ach wirklich?" einfließen.

Als wir durch die Tür traten blickte ich stur in Richtung unseres Tisches und vermied jeden Blick zu den Gryffindors. Auf keinen Fall durfte ich mich verraten sonst hätte ich verloren. Ich ließ meinen Arm auf die Hüfte des Mädchens gleiten und zog sie noch ein wenig enger an mich. Während des Essens beugte ich mich immer wieder nah an sie heran und flüsterte ihr schmutzige Gedanken ins Ohr. Dabei dachte ich jedoch die ganze Zeit an eine andere. Einmal konnte ich es wagen zwischen den Haaren des unwichtigen Mädchens neben mir einen Blick zum anderen Tisch hinüber zu werfen. Hermine beobachtete mich verstohlen und schien nicht sonderlich glücklich. Aber dann straffte sie den Rücken, zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihren Freunden zu.

Mist… Ich musste wohl noch offensiver werden! Ich schaffte es gerade so mit Müh und Not die Nummer bis zum Ende des Frühstücks durchzuziehen. Als Granger endlich fertig war und den Raum verlassen hatte konnte ich auch endlich mit meinem Schauspiel aufhören. Sofort wandte ich mich von der Nervtante ab und Blaise zu. Dieser sah mich irritiert von der Seite an und beugte sich zu mir rüber. „Hey Draco was willst du denn mit der Kleinen? Die ist doch niemals deine Kragenweite… Kannst mir glauben ich hab sie ausprobiert… und außerdem dachte ich du willst Grang…" „Pst! Nicht so laut Mann! Das braucht echt Niemand zu wissen!" Blaise sah sich schnell um und dann wieder zu mir. Seine Miene verriet dass er nicht locker lassen würde.

Seufzend erzählte ich ihm in Flüsterton und Kurzfassung die ganze Geschichte und dass ich nach gestern Nacht dringend die Zügel zurückbekommen musste! Ich konnte das doch unmöglich auf mir sitzen lassen! Blaise war schockiert und bekam erst wieder einen Ton heraus als wir schon auf dem Weg in die Kerker zurück waren. Wir hatten Zaubertränke in den ersten beiden Stunden. „Hey Alter! Unfassbar dass die Kleine dich echt am Sack hat. Man hätte ich gewusst was für ein Feuer in dem kleinen Lockenschopf brennt dann… ich sags dir…" Wütend knurrte ich in seine Richtung und er hob schnell beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein nein alles gut. So hab ich das auch wieder nicht gemeint. Okay! Ich werde dir helfen so gut es geht. Es wird zwar nicht leicht werden und gleich zweimal nicht weil sie eine Gryffindor ist aber nicht nichts ist unmöglich!"

Ich fragte mich noch was er vor hatte aber da hatten wir den Klassenraum erreicht und gesellten uns zu der Traube wartender Schüler. Wie immer waren die Gryffindors schon da. Merlin würde wahrscheinlich der Bart ausfallen wenn diese Streber mal zu spät kommen würden… mit abfälligem Blick beobachtete ich die anderen. In diesem Moment drehte sich dieser widerliche Weasley um. Komm schon bei denen stand doch Rudelbumsen auf der Tagesordnung so viele Kinder wie die hatten… und nicht mal genug Geld für ein einziges Kind… Anscheinend standen mir meine Gedanken ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn die Miene des Wiesels wurde verkniffen. „Was starrst du mich denn so an? Neidisch dass ich richtige Kleidung tragen kann und du nur diese abgetragenen Fetzen? Ich frage mich wie oft deine zig Brüder wohl schon in die Hose gewichst haben die du jetzt trägst. Aber wahrscheinlich macht dich das auch noch an was?" schnarrte ich ihn abfällig an. Seine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich in Sekundenschnelle von normal in dunkelrot. Er wollte schon auf mich zustürmen und ich hätte eine gute Prügelei wirklich willkommen geheißen, aber da legte Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Komm schon Ron, lass ihn doch reden. Wir wissen beide dass es nicht so ist und Malfoy hat einfach nichts Besseres auf Lager außer Tritte unter die Gürtellinie. Er ist es nicht wert…."

Zu meinem Ärgernis beruhigte sich das sommersprossige Schweinsgesicht und wandte sich ab. „Ach Granger du weißt es besser ja? Na ich weiß ja wie sehr du auf Wichse stehst… Vielleicht mal an Weasley's Hose lecken?" Mit einem fiesen Grinsen fixierte ich sie und konnte zusehen wie sie erst entsetzt, dann verletzt und schlussendlich angewidert zurück starrte. Gut so! Schließlich sollte sie wissen dass ich vor hatte sie mir unter zu ordnen. Niemand spielte mit Draco Malfoy. Leider war ich so sehr von der Kleinen Miss Granger abgelenkt, dass ich den rechten Haken nicht kommen sah. Mit einem wütendem Knurren knallte eine Faust direkt in mein Gesicht und ich flog nach hinten.

FUCK tat das weh! Ich stöhnte auf und fühlte sogleich Blut in meinen Mund laufen. Wütend blickte ich nach oben und mir drehte sich der Kopf als ich Potter erkannte. Wie konnte er es wagen… wehe er hatte mir die Nase gebrochen! Dann gnade ihm Gott! Blaise kam mir zu Hilfe und ich rappelte mich auf. Sofort wollte ich mich auf Potter stürzen als ich hinter mir jemanden sich räuspern hörte. Snape stand da und beobachtete die Szenerie. „ Einhundert Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie haben einen unschuldigen Schüler grundlos angegriffen Mister Potter. Sie werden so viele Stunden mit Kesselschrubben verbringen, dass Sie denken werden Sie wären selbst einer." Ich konnte sehen wie Potter auffahren und protestieren wollte, doch Granger hielt auch ihn zurück indem sie ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf und leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

Dann blickte sie zu mir herüber und zog abfällig eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ohne jegliche Regung in ihrem Gesicht wandte sie sich ab und betrat mit den anderen den Raum. Ich hatte sie erfolgreich gedemütigt und ihr ein mieses Gefühl verpasst das wusste ich. Nur wieso fühlte ich mich wie der Verlierer? Trotz der Strafe für Potter wollte sich keine rechte Freude einstellen. Zaubertränke verlief zäh und mein Gesicht schmerzte immer mehr. Als die Stunde vorüber war machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Bei ihr angekommen musterte sie mich abschätzig und gab mir zu verstehen dass nichts gebrochen sei und schickte mich wiederfort. „Dann heilen Sie doch wenigstens die Schwellung. Meinen Sie ich will so zerschunden aussehen?" Mit einem Blick in einen der Spiegel im Behandlungszimmer konnte ich sehen dass sich die eine Hälfte meines Gesichts bereit zu verfärben begann.

Noch ein paar Stunden und ich würde aussehen wie ein Preisboxer. „Nun Mister Malfoy, es ist nichts wirklich verletzt und ich sehen keinen Grund eine leichte Verfärbung zu kurieren. Das Beste wird sein Sie lassen das auf natürlichem Wege heilen. Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen ja dabei ihre Grenzen besser zu verstehen." Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch den Vorhang. So eine Scheiße! War denn heute jeder gegen mich? Und was sollte der Kack von wegen ich solle meine Grenzen besser kennen? So eine gequirlte Scheiße! Die hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle. Für kurze Zeit bereute ich es dass mein Vater nicht mehr da war. Wenn er hinter mir gestanden hätte, hätte sich das die alte Hexe nicht getraut!

Mies gelaunt und mit hängenden Schultern machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Ich hatte beschlossen den Rest des Tages zu schwänzen und ich wollte Nichts und Niemanden mehr sehen oder hören. Irgendwann gegen Abend, ich hatte inzwischen ein Nickerchen eingelegt, klopfte es dann zaghaft an meiner Tür. Missmutig rappelte ich mich auf und schlurfte hinüber um sie zu öffnen. Vor mir stand Blaise mit einem riesigen Teller der vor Essen überquoll. „Ich dachte du hast vielleicht Hunger…" Mit einem Brummen trat ich zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten. Er ging sofort zu meinem Schreibtisch und lud den Teller ab. Ja ich hatte tatsächlich Hunger. Wie ein Bär. Also setzte ich mich an den Tisch und begann drauf los zu futtern. Blaise hatte es sich indessen auf meinem Bett bequem gemacht und beobachtete mich. „Wasch?" fragte ich ihn schließlich genervt. „Meinst du nicht dass du etwas zu weit gegangen bist heute? Ich meine die Sache die du zu Granger gesagt hast. Das war dann doch krass niveaulos… Meinen Erfahrungen nach erobert man so keine Mädchen…" Er beobachtete mich mit Vorsicht in den Augen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst dass ich ihm gleich vor lauter Wut den Teller mitsamt seiner Fracht an den Kopf warf. Es war ihm nicht zu verdenken. Ich hätte es tatsächlich gern getan, riss mich jedoch am Riemen. Leider hatte er ja Recht. Zu diesem Schluss war ich auch schon gekommen. Aber zugeben würde ich es deswegen trotzdem nicht! Also blickte ich ihn nur an und kaute weiter ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Nach einer Weile resignierte Blaise. „Naja du wirst selbst wissen was das Beste für dich ist Mann…" Mit einem kurzen Winken in meine Richtung verließ er mein Zimmer und ich hatte wieder meine Ruhe.

Mir war der Appetit vergangen und ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück. Ich ließ die Situation von vorhin noch einmal Revue passieren und musste einsehen dass ich vielleicht ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Sie hatte mich aber auch provoziert! Okay Draco das war kindisch… Ich dachte an all die Male zurück die ich in letzter Zeit Granger begegnet war. Sie hatte Potter und Weasley eigentlich immer von einem Streit mit mir abgehalten. Wollte sie vielleicht nicht dass wir uns weiterhin stritten? Ich sah sie vor mir wie sie im Unterricht mitarbeitete. Sie war wirklich eine verflucht kluge Hexe. Mir war auch aufgefallen dass ihre Haare länger geworden waren und ihr fast bis zu Taille reichten. Immer wenn sie sich bewegte oder mit ihren Freunden scherzte bewegte sich ihre Locken köstlich geschmeidig um ihren Körper.

Auch ihr Lachen war mir aufgefallen und dass sie gern und viel lachte. Das gefiel mir besonders an ihr. In meinem Leben gab es kaum Gelächter. Außer vielleicht aus Hohn und Spott aber nie aus reiner Freude. Ich wollte dass sie mich auch so anlachte wie sie andere Leute anlachte. Ich wollte es genau so sehr wie ihre Lust und ihr Verlangen. All das sollte mir gehören! Bei den Gedanken daran spürte ich wachsende Erregung in mir aufsteigen. Langsam rieb ich über meine Hose und trieb meinen Schwanz dazu an hart zu werden. Dabei dachte ich unentwegt an Granger.

Ich wünschte mir sie würde an meine Zimmertür klopfen. Ich wollte sie hier haben! Ich würde sie hereinbitten und hinter ihr die Tür verriegeln. Sie wäre bei mir und das freiwillig und bereit. Ich wollte dass sie auf mich zukam und mich anfasste. Ich konnte fast ihren Körper spüren wie er sich an meinen presste. Ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen glitt ihre Hand in meine Hose und holte meinen steifen Schwanz heraus. Ohne Umschweife würde sie ihn zwischen ihre Beine führen und ich konnte spüren dass sie kein Höschen anhatte. Genüsslich rieb sie meinen Schwanz an ihre feuchten glitschigen Ritze entlang.

Ich wollte sie packen und nach hinten auf das Bett werfen. Bei der Vorstellung packte ich meinen Schwanz hart durch den Stoff und zog an ihm. Ein Stöhnen entwich meiner Kehle und ich spreizte die Beine etwas. Kurz hob ich den Hintern und zog mir die Hose nur soweit herunter dass mein Schwanz frei war. Sofort umfasste ich ihn wieder und begann wild und ruppig zu pumpen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und stellte mir vor wie Granger vor mir auf dem Rücken lag. Wie ein Tier fiel ich über sie her und drang mit einem einzigen tiefen Stoß in sie ein. Sie wölbte sich mir entgegen und fing jeden meiner harten Stöße mit ihrem Körper ab.

Ich wollte mich nicht zurückhalten und fickte sie mit langen tiefen Stößen. „Fuck Hermine… ja… ha…" Ichdrückte das Kreuz durch und stellte einen Fuß auf den Tisch. Ich griff mit der anderen Hand um mein Bein und ergriff meine Hoden. Mit dem Arsch rutschte ich noch ein Stück nach vorn bis sie von der Sitzfläche herunterhingen. Jetzt konnte ich pulsartig an ihnen ziehen während ich meinen Schwanz mit ausgiebigen Bewegungen und hohem Druck molk. Er war hart wie Stahl und meine Eichel tiefrot vor Erregung. Immer und immer wieder stellte ich mir vor wie ich Hermine fickte und wie sie sich dabei an mich klammerte. Ich wollte sie so sehr dass es wehtat! Meine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und mir stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Mit einem rauen Schrei spritzte ich alles was ich hatte wahllos vor mich. Ich spürte wie mein Schwanz immer wieder nachzuckte und ich ließ völlig erschöpft den Kopf hängen. Ich konnte und wollte es nicht länger leugnen. Irgendwie war das unmögliche möglich geworden und ich hatte mich in Hermine Granger verliebt. Verflucht! Ich schlug mit aller Kraft auf die Tischplatte, schmiss mich ins Bett und starrte bewegungslos die Decke an. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern wann ich eingeschlafen war.


	5. Chapter 5

Wuhuuuu! Hier das finale Kapitel! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Vorsicht am Ende muss es leider etwas kitschig werden ;)

Bitte vergesst nicht mir einen Review da zu lassen. Vielen lieben Dank und viel Spaß beim lesen!

LG lewdprincess

Die nächsten Tage bekam ich Granger kaum zu Gesicht. Wir hatten kein einziges Fach gemeinsam und auch wenn ich sie während den Essenszeiten kaum aus den Augen ließ, ergab es sich nicht dass unsere Augen sich trafen. Granger wich meinen Blicken definitiv aus; oder aber sie hatte das Interesse an mir verloren, was wohl das schlimmste aller vorstellbaren Szenarien war. Klar ich war etwas hart gewesen, aber sie hatte schon ganz andere Sprüche von mir weggesteckt ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, verdammt! Auch das war ein Grund weshalb sie mich so faszinierte. Egal wie oft und wie fies ich sie beleidigte, sie stand immer über meinen Ausbrüchen. Nie hatte sie es sich anmerken lassen, dass ich sie irgendwie getroffen hatte. Gut bis auf das eine Mal als sie mir fast die Nase gebrochen hatte… und beim letzten Mal.

Vielleicht lag es daran was wir getan hatten?! Es war zum Knallrümpfige Kröter melken! Ich konnte an absolut nichts anderes mehr denken und sie tat so als ob es mich nie gegeben hätte! Wie immer saß sie da am Gryffindortisch mit ihren ach so tollen besten Freunden und lachte und hatte Spaß! Nicht wies darauf hin dass ihr meine Blicke bewusst waren. Ich grummelte vor mich hin und verarbeitete mein Abendessen zu Hackfleisch um meiner Wut irgendein Ventil zu bieten. Ich musste all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht auf zu springen und zu ihrem Tisch zu marschieren nur um sie mir wie der letzte Hinterwäldler über die Schulter zu werfen und in meine Höhle zu verschleppen.

Und hätte ich sie erst einmal da würde ich sie nie wieder rauslassen! Verflucht sei Merlin ich musste sie irgendwie unter zwei Augen zu sprechen bekommen. Nur so konnte ich mich für mein dämliches Verhalten entschuldigen. Reichte schon dass sie es zu hören bekommen würde. Kein Grund es auch noch andere Ohren hören zu lassen! Immer noch brütend saß ich da und bemerkte im ersten Moment nicht, dass ich angesprochen wurde bis sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. „Draco sag mal hörst du mir auch irgendwann mal zu? ich weiß ja dass du abgelenkt bist aber ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit brauche ich auch noch. Sonst werde ich noch eifersüchtig." Endete Blaise mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern.

Ich konnte ihn nur herablassend anschauen. Mehr hatte der Depp im Moment auch echt nicht verdient… „Ist ja gut ist ja gut… was ich dir nur mitteilen wollte ist, dass wir heute außerplanmäßig Unterricht haben… und zwar bei Hagrid diesem Riesen." Jetzt wurde ich doch hellhörig. „Was? Wieso das denn verflucht? Heute ist SAMSTAG verdammt. Das können die doch nicht machen!" „Leider schon. Heute ist der einzige Tag im Jahr an welchem man Zweiglinge beim Tanz beobachten kann oder son Scheiß. Dafür haben wir am Montag dann die ersten beiden Stunden frei. Besser als nichts oder?" Ich stöhnte genervt auf. Zweiglinge… was ist das wieder für ein beschissener Kack? Bestimmt waren das saulangweilige Äste die im Wind wackelten und ich konnte mir schon ausmalen wie der blöde Riese vor Freude auf und ab hüpfte während es absolut nichts zu sehen gab…

„Ach und Gryffindor wird mit uns Unterricht haben…" setzte Blaise noch scheinbar unbeteiligt nach und brachte mich somit aus meinem zugegeben ziemlich bescheuerten Tagtraum über Hagrid. Na das hörte sich doch schon besser an… wenn ich mir nur vorstellte was das letzte Mal passiert ist als wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten… Sofort folgte mein Blut der Schwerkraft und sammelte sich zwischen meinen Beinen, statt in meinem Hirn. Blaise, der meinen Gesichtsausdruck wohl richtig gedeutet hatte lachte nur und klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Na also, hab ichs doch gewusst du freust dich doch noch über Unterricht am Samstag." Und damit stand er auf und verließ den Saal. Ob es mir passte oder nicht, Blaise hatte recht. Ich überlegte fieberhaft unter welchem Vorwand ich Granger von den anderen trennen könnte. Und dass wir Unterricht bei diesem minderbemittelten Riesen hatten würde das Ganze noch einfacher machen. ich konnte ein vorfreudiges Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und blickte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber.

Mein Grinsen erlosch und wurde durch eine Fratze schierer Wut ersetzt. Da saß irgend so ein Lackaffe neben Granger und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt! Es war dieser Widerling Jordan soweit ich mich erinnern konnte. Er kommentierte immer die Quidditchspiele und war immer auf der Seite von Gryffindor… Und dieser Saftsack meinte wirklich Granger anzugraben?! Ich hätte beinah meinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft nach ihm geworfen als ich jetzt auch noch mit ansehen musste wie Hermine sich ihm zuwandte und ihn anhimmelte während er irgendeinen Scheiß von sich gab. Unfassbar! Sie gehört MIR du Flachwichser! Was wollte Granger nur von so einem wenn sie auch mich hätte haben können?

Wutschnaubend knallte ich mein Besteck auf den Tisch, stand auf und rauschte in bester Malfoy-Manier aus dem Saal. Nicht zu fassen! Ich musste mich dringend abregen, sonst würde ich noch etwas tun was mein Haus alle Hauspunkte die es bis jetzt gesammelt hatte kosten könnte. Für Mord würde man sicherlich aus der Schule geworfen werden oder? Fuck fuck fuck! Jetzt wäre einer der Augenblicke in denen ich mir wünschte dass mir irgendein Arsch über den Weg laufen würde den ich zu Brei schlagen könnte… Aber wie immer in solchen Situationen erfüllte sich mein Wunsch nicht.

Immer noch sauer knallte ich die Zimmertür hinter mir zu und tigerte auf und ab. Was zu Hölle konnte ich tun? Hatte es sich für Granger nicht so angefühlt wie für mich? Wenn ich ehrlich war könnte man bei meiner Aussage auch verstehen dass ich sie für eine Schlampe hielt die es mit jedem trieb und das wollte sie mir jetzt vielleicht unter die Nase reiben? Oder sie fand diesen Lee einfach besser als mich… NIEMALS! Stocksauer drosch ich mit der Faust gegen meinen Bettpfosten und bereute es sofort. Na super… jetzt tat mir auch noch die Hand weh…

Leise klopfte es an der Tür „WAS IST?" brüllte ich dem Stück Holz entgegen. Sie schwang einen Spalt breit auf. „Hey Draco, ich wollte dir nur Bescheid geben, dass der Unterricht gleich anfängt." „Shit. Ja ich komm ja schon." Brachte ich mit einiger Mühe in anständigem Ton heraus. Blaise konnte nun auch nichts dafür dass Granger sich nen neuen geangelt hatte. Ich würde sie zurückbekommen und wenn es das Letzte war was ich tat. Schnell schnappte ich mir meine Bücher und einen warmen Umhang und machte mich auf den Weg zum Waldrand. Blaise ging neben mir her und sagte kein Wort. Meine Laune war mir ins Gesicht geschrieben und er wollte wohl kein Risiko eingehen. Ich fröstelte trotz meines warmen Umhangs. Heute war es verdammt kalt; ich konnte sogar meinen Atem sehen wenn ich ausatmete.

Endlich angekommen suchten meine Augen die Menge sofort nach Granger ab, konnten sie jedoch nicht entdecken. „Morgen Schüler. Sorry dass wir heut in der Kälte stehn müssen aber das Ereignis was ich euch zeign will gibt's halt nur einmal im Jahr. Un da isses euch doch sicher recht? Also… ihr müsst jetz echt leise sein, sonst kommn se nich raus." Hagrid stand zwischen den Bäumen und betrachtete mit einer außerordentlichen Freude seine Schüler. Ich konnte nur abfällig schnauben und hörte sofort ein „SCHT!" hinter mir. Neugierig geworden, wer so mutig war mich in meine Schranken zu weisen drehte ich mich um. Hinter mir stand Granger mit ihren beiden Schlappschwänzen. Alle drei blickten mich grimmig an. Ich zog nur abfällig eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Endlich hatte ich mal wieder Gelegenheit dazu, sie mir ganz genau anzusehen und verflucht! Sie war immer noch ziemlich scharf.

Scheinbar unbeteiligt drehte ich mich wieder nach vorn. Blaise neben mir hatte natürlich mitbekommen wer da hinter uns stand und boxte mich grinsend in die Seite. Dieser Vollidiot! Ich konnte nur hoffen dass die Idioten hinter mir das nicht mitbekamen, geschweige denn Granger eventuell die richtigen Schlüsse aus dieser Geste zog… ohne es zu wollen liefen meine Wangen zartrosa an und ich versuchte mich abzulenken indem ich mich tatsächlich auf den Unterricht konzentrierte. Irgendwann täuschte ich Langeweile vor und gähnte herzhaft. Wieder dieses nervenaufreibende „SCHT!" von hinten. Diesmal fuhr ich wütend herum. „Halts Maul Granger! Wenn's dir nicht passt dann geh doch nach vorn! Aber nerv mich nicht!" „Ich geh nirgendwo hin Malfoy! Verpiss du dich doch!" „Schön!" Sauer drehte ich mich ganz zu ihr um, blieb einen Moment vor ihr stehen und ging dann an ihr vorbei noch weiter nach hinten.

Leicht streifte meine Schulter dabei die ihre und Potter wollte schon nach vorn schnellen um mich auf Abstand zu bringen aber Granger packte ihn nur und hielt ihn ab. Gut so! Ich war wirklich in der Stimmung eine Prügelei anzufangen! Kurz bevor ich vollends an ihr vorbei war traf mich ihr Duft und ich wurde auf der Stelle hart. Ich drehte mich hinter ihr wieder nach vorn und bemerkte erst jetzt dass ich als Einziger ganz allein ganz hinten stand. Ich konnte den Lehrer jetzt weder sehen noch verstehen was er da faselte. Auch egal. Interessierte mich sowieso nicht. Ich war da wo ich sein wollte. In Grangers Nähe und zwar so dass ich sie beobachten konnte ohne dabei selbst beobachtet zu werden. Ich musterte erst ihre Haare, ließ meinen Blick dann langsam über ihren Rücken gleiten hin zu ihrem Arsch, den ich unter dem Umhang leider nur erahnen konnte. Hmmm ob sie vielleicht trotz der Kälte keine Unterwäsche trug?

Bei der Vorstellung wurde meine Hose noch ein klein wenig enger und ich bereute es heute Morgen nicht onaniert zu haben. Jetzt verlangte mein Schwanz nach Aufmerksamkeit und das auf fast schmerzhafte Weise. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Verborgenheitszauber damit Niemand der sich zufällig umdrehte meinen Schwanz sehen würde. Dann zog ich meinen Umhang nach vorn und arretierte diesen mit einem weiteren Zauber. Damit wäre dann auch gewährleistet, dass er vorn zu blieb, was für etwas Wärme sorgen würde. Dann erst holte ich mein steifes Glied aus seinem Gefängnis. Er war steinhart und fühlte sich in meiner kühlen Hand heiß an. Schnell begann ich mit meiner Hand auf und ab zu fahren und konnte dabei ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe um jeden weiteren Laut zu unterdrücken und hoffte dass die Kerle vor mir nichts gehört hatten.

Aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Immer schneller bewegte sich meine Hand an meinem Schwanz und ich spürte bereits wie sich der erste Lusttropfen auf meiner Eichel bildete. Ich starrte auf Hermines Hinterkopf und stellte mir vor wie ich sie besitzen würde. Ich träumte davon dass sie sich umdrehen möge, mich anlächelte und sich dann an mich schmiegte. Ich wollte dass sie MEIN war verflucht! Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern wann mein Interesse zu einer Obsession geworden war aber ich durfte das Risiko nicht eingehen es sie merken zu lassen. Es würde sie nur verschrecken. Verflucht sahen ihre Haare seidig aus! Ich wollte sie packen und an ihren Haaren ihren Kopf nach hinten ziehen um sie küssen zu können. Ich wollte ihre Lippen auf meinen spüren und ihre Zunge in meinem Mund. Meine Hand schloss sich noch etwas fester um meinen Schwanz.

Langsam zogen sich meine Eier zusammen und ich wusste ich würde bald soweit sein. Ohne mein Zutun ruckte meine Hüfte nach vorn und ich biss mir noch fester auf die Lippe. Kein Laut sollte entweichen! Ich stellte mir vor Granger wäre es die gerade ihre Hand an meinem Schwanz hätte und dabei musste ich doch irgendeinen Laut von mir gegeben haben, denn Granger drehte vorsichtig den Kopf in meine Richtung. Als unsere Augen sich trafen kam ich schließlich und saute meinen Umhang von innen mit ausgiebigen Spritzern meines Spermas voll. Dabei zuckte meine Hüfte verräterisch. Ich ließ Grangers Blick nicht los und konnte in ihren Augen sehen dass sie wusste was ich eben getan hatte. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie öffnete leicht die Lippen. Ich konnte Begierde in ihrem Blick aufflackern sehen, selbst wenn sie sie schnell versteckte und mich nur mitleidig anlächelte.

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen – und auch sie beobachtete mich weiterhin – packte ich meinen jetzt schnell schrumpfenden Schwanz wieder ein, murmelte einen Reinigungszauber und richtete mich wieder zu meiner vollen Größe auf. Gerade wollte sich Hermine wieder umdrehen da trat ich schnell einen Schritt nach vorn. „Triff mich heute Abend! Ich habe meine eigenen Räume und ich muss dringend mit dir reden!" raunte ich ihr so leise zu dass die anderen es nicht mitbekamen. Sie verzog allerdings nur verächtlich den Mund. „Ts! Träum weiter Malfoy! Hattest du nicht gemeint ich soll mich um Rons Sperma kümmern? Liebend gern! Jedes ist besser als deins!" giftete sie mich an und lehnte sich dann demonstrativ gegen ihren rothaarigen Nachbarn. Ich könnte platzen vor Wut!

Grantig wie ich war drängelte ich mich an ihr vorbei und nahm wieder meinen Platz neben Blaise ein. Das konnte doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein! Wie weit musste ich mich noch erniedrigen? Hallo? Ich hatte sie sogar um ein Treffen gebeten! Ich hatte noch NIE jemanden um irgendetwas gebeten verflucht! Aber so leicht schüttelte man mich nicht ab! Ich hab sie mir nun mal ausgesucht und ich würde sie auch bekommen! Ich vertiefte mich in Grübeleien darüber wie ich sie dazu bekommen könnte sich mit mir zu treffen. Wäre Blaise nicht gewesen hätte ich das Ende der Stunde glatt verpasst. So nervig er bisweilen war, so nützlich war er auch.

Den gesamten restlichen Tag verkroch ich mich in meinem Zimmer, machte erst meine Hausaufgaben um mich dann auch noch den ganzen Sonntag gemütlich in meinem Zimmer zu verkriechen und meinen genialen Plan auszuhecken. Mir war eine Idee gekommen, wie ich meine Beziehungen spielen lassen könnte um doch noch zu bekommen was ich wollte. Und wenn sie sich erst einmal mit mir traf, dass gab es kein Zurück da war ich mir sicher. Schließlich konnte ich verflucht überzeugend sein wenn ich wollte… als ich endlich mit dem Pläneschmieden fertig war verließ ich mein Zimmer und wuselte geschäftig durch das Schloss um alles vorzubereiten. Jetzt mussten nur noch alle beteiligten mitspielen und alles nach Plan laufen…

Schon am Montagmorgen war ich bester Laune. Heute würde ich endlich endlich Hermine Granger in die Finger bekommen und ich hatte nicht vor sie jemals wieder gehen zu lassen! Mit einem zugegeben ziemlich blöden Grinsen im Gesicht machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Immer wieder landeten meine Blicke auf ihr und ich konnte nicht umhin mit einer gewissen Befriedigung zu bemerken, dass Lee Jordan heute nicht neben ihr saß. Es ließ mich hoffen…

Mit Vorfreude machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht und auch die Tatsache dass ich erst wieder zu den letzten beiden Stunden mit Hermine zusammen Unterricht haben würde trübte meine Laune nur gering. Ich war so guter Laune dass auch mein verhasstestes Fach „Muggelkunde" mir heute nichts anhaben konnte. Ich hatte einfach einen verflucht guten Tag und ich freute mich wie ein kleines Kind auf die letzten Stunden des Tages. Endlich war die Zeit für das Mittagessen gekommen und ich sprintete fast zum Essen nur um zu sehen ob mein Plan schon seine ersten Früchte trug. Ich war mehr als zufrieden als ich eine abgehetzt wirkende Granger am Tisch sitzen sah. Ihre Haare sahen irgendwie chaotisch aus, sie hatte einen hässlichen grauen Fleck auf ihrer Bluse der schwer nach Koboldkacke aussah und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und dem ihrer Tischnachbarn nach auch so roch.

Potter und das Wiesel wirkten irgendwie beleidigt und schienen sie zu meiden und nun stieß sie auch noch mit der Hand gegen ihren Kelch und vergoss dessen Inhalt auf ihrem Rock. Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr sie vom Tisch hoch und versuchte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab zu trocknen, doch dieser schien verzaubert und verschlimmerte die Sache nur noch. Gehässig grinste ich zu Blaise hinüber der genauso teuflisch zurück grinste und mir schnell zu zwinkerte. Niemand außer mir, der schließlich auch wusste wohin er sehen musste, hatte gesehen dass Blaise es war der Hermines Kelch im letzten Augenblick in eine Position gezaubert hat, in welcher Hermine ihn nur umschütten KONNTE.

Mein Plan ging auf. Sehr sehr gut. Zufrieden mit mir selbst und auch mit dem Rest der Welt aß ich in aller Seelenruhe mein Essen auf und schlenderte dann zu den letzten beiden Stunden für diesen Tag. Zaubertränke bei Snape. Ich liebte dieses Fach und heute würde es wahrhaftig grandios werden… zumindest für mich. Wie immer waren die Gryffindors schon vor uns da aber das juckte mich heute nicht. Selbst als Potter mich anrempelte reagierte ich kaum. Ein zorniges Funkeln musste reichen. Als Snape schließlich die Tür öffnete strömte die ganze Klasse so schnell wie möglich in den Raum und alle nahmen eilig Platz. Wenn man bei klarem Verstand war verschwendete man nicht Snape's Zeit. Ohne Umschweife drehte sich der Professor um und erläuterte den heutigen Trank. „Heute geht es um Fingerspitzengefühl. Und zwar mehr als nur gewöhnlich. Wenn ihr heute nicht aufpasst – und ich gehe davon aus dass einige von Ihnen dumm genug sein werden nicht aufzupassen – dann kann das ernste Konsequenzen haben! Vom durchweichen eures Kesselbodens bis hin zu einem Langzeitaufenthalt bei Madam Pomfrey." Er ließ den Blick unheilverkündend durch den Raum wandern. „Ich rate ihnen die Zutaten getreu der Anweisungen im Buch abzuwiegen und KEINE Experimente bei der Herstellung, haben Sie mich verstanden? Halten Sie sich an das Buch und sie werden ohne größere Schäden davon kommen." Aufgeregtes Gemurmel machte sich im Raum breit und Snape sorgte schnell wieder für Ordnung. „Der Trank den ihr brauen sollt heiß Auge des Phönix und ihr findet die Anleitung dazu im Buch auf Seite 320. Er bewirkt, richtig hergestellt natürlich, dass man für mehr als fünf Stunden nicht nur unsichtbar ist, sondern auch kein bekannter Zauber einen aufzuspüren vermag. Er wurde auf beiden Seiten während des Krieges mit großem Vergnügen eingesetzt." Leise Ausrufe der Begeisterung waren zu hören. „Ruhe!" fuhr Snape auf. „Und wer es schafft ein Auge des Phönix tadellos zu brauen, darf eine Phiole davon behalten und auch verwenden. Zu welchen unsinnigen Aktivitäten ihr Teenager diesen auch verwenden werdet… niemand wird euch bemerken. Und nun fangen Sie an! Sie haben eineinhalb Stunden!"

Ich sah zu wie alle hektisch anfingen nach hinten zu laufen um die erforderlichen Zutaten zu holen. Alle wuselten wie Ameisen in der Gegend herum und ich musste lächeln. Onkel Snape hatte sein Wort gehalten. Ich konnte diesen Trank in- und auswendig. Hatte ich ihn doch im Krieg unendliche male brauen müssen, da ich der einzige mit Zaubertrankbegabung in meiner Familie war. Ich war mir sicher hierbei zu gewinnen und wusste auch schon wofür ich den Trank einsetzen würde. Als letzter machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Zutatenschrank und sammelte alles zusammen was ich brauchen würde. Mit voll beladenen Armen kehrte ich schließlich zu meinem Kessel zurück und hielt dabei meinen Zauberstab so, dass er kurz Hermines Kessel berührte. Kurz blitzte mein Stab auf aber wie vereinbart blickte Snape gerade Blaise über die Schulter und korrigierte dessen Messerhaltung.

Niemand sonst schien Notiz von dem kurzen Blitz genommen zu haben. Ein Seitenblick auf Granger bestätigte, dass auch sie nichts mitbekommen hatte. Leise vor mich hin summend machte ich mich daran meinen Trank zu brauen und vergaß sogar die Zeit dabei. Zumindest bis ich ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen hörte und mich schnell umdrehte. Snape fuhr hoch und rauschte zu Grangers Kessel der den Lärm verursacht hatte. „GRANGER! Verflucht nochmal wie viele Goldfischzungen haben sie zugegeben?" Herrschte er sie an. „Fü..Fünf Professor…" erwiderte sie kleinlaut. „Fünf? Können Sie seit neuestem nicht mehr lesen? Da steht drei. DREI Miss Granger! Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt als ich sagte, sie sollten sich peinlich genau an die Angaben halten?" Nur ein kleines Kopfschütteln kam von Hermine und sie schrumpfte noch ein Stück weiter in sich zusammen. „Nun… mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig! Selbst Mister Longbottom hier hat es geschafft die Angaben richtig zu lesen! Was sagt Ihnen das Miss Granger? Genau! Dass Sie sogar noch mieser sind als er! Also sehe ich mich gezwungen Ihnen Sonderunterricht zu verpassen! Da meine eigene Zeit zu kostbar ist um sie mit einer Stümperin wie Ihnen zu vergeuden wird Mister Malfoy Ihnen Nachhilfe geben!" Ich konnte sehen wie ihr Kopf schockiert nach oben fuhr und sie schon den Mund öffnete um zu widersprechen. „KEINE Widerworte! Sonst ziehe ich Ihnen zusätzlich noch fünfzig Punkte ab! Mister Malfoy ist der Klassenbeste und ich bin mir sicher sein Wissen reicht aus um Ihnen weiterhelfen zu können! Oder irre ich mich Mister Malfoy?" Fragend drehte sich Snape zu mir um.

„Nein Professor, wie sie wünschen." Ich war mächtig stolz auf mich nicht zu grinsen. „Wenn es Ihnen zusagt, Sir könnte ich heute Abend ab acht Uhr anbieten. Davor habe ich Quidditchtraining und das möchte ich nur ungern verpassen…" „Nein auf keinen Fall werden Sie das Training versäumen! Haben Sie gehört Miss Granger? Zwanzig Uhr finden Sie sich in Mister Malfoys Privaträumen ein!" Mein Blick wanderte zu Hermine und diese starrte mich nur aus vor kaum unterdrückter Wut funkelnden Augen an. „Haben Sie mich verstanden Miss GRANGER?!" wiederholte Snape in noch lauterem Tonfall. Das endlich schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und sie blickte von mir zu ihm. „Ja Professor. Ich werde pünktlich sein." Erwiderte sie und war sichtlich um ein ruhiges Erscheinungsbild bemüht. Am liebsten hätte ich mir selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, so genial fand ich mich. Tja, jetzt hatte sie keine Wahl mehr als sich mit mir zu treffen. Und zwar in meinem Zimmer. Ha! Der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug und ich war beim Training so gut wie noch nie. Ganze sieben Mal fing ich den Schnatz und zweimal davon in Rekordzeit. Die ganze Mannschaft war aufgeputscht und wir rempelten uns immer wieder übermütig gegenseitig an als wir uns auf den Weg zum Schloss machten. „Na Malfoy? Und du armes Schwein musst jetzt auch noch Nachhilfe geben. Zwing sie doch wenigstens dazu nackt zu sein, damit hättest du wenigstens was davon. Was hat Snape nur geritten dir das anzutun?" Mitleidig sah Parkinson zu mir auf. Wenn sie wüsste… Nobel wie ich war hob ich nur leicht gequält die Schultern, erwiderte vorsichtshalber aber nichts.

Ich durfte mich jetzt so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht verraten! Voller Vorfreude sprang ich in meinem Bad unter die Dusche und seifte mich gründlich ein um den ganzen Schweiß vom Training loszuwerden. Ich beeilte mich und sorgte mit einem Zauber dafür dass meine Haare gleich wieder trocken waren. Ich ließ sie mir leicht wirr in die Augen fallen und grinste mein Spiegelbild an. Sie würde nicht widerstehen können! Dann zog ich mir eine tief sitzende schwarze Jogginghose und ein eng anliegendes dunkelgrünes T-Shirt an. Schließlich würde ich das Zimmer heute nicht mehr verlassen und ich wusste wie ich in diesen Klamotten auf Frauen wirken konnte. Schließlich trainierte ich nicht jeden Tag ohne auch ein Ergebnis vorweisen zu können. Innerhalb des letzten Jahres waren meine Schultern ein ganzes Stück breiter geworden und ließen im Gegenzug dazu meine Hüften noch schmaler erscheinen.

Auch meine Arme wiesen deutlich mehr Muskeln auf und meine Unterarme zierten ein paar dicke Adern. Da das Shirt so eng anliegend war, ließen sich auch meine Bauchmuskeln erahnen. Trotz allem achtete ich akribisch darauf dass ich nicht zu viel ansetzte, schließlich wollte ich auf keinen Fall wie Goyle aussehen. Er hatte mächtig Ähnlichkeit mit einem aufgepumpten Vollidioten. Ach ja… das war er ja auch. Ich betrachtete mich gerade noch im Spiegel als ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum lautes Grölen vernehmen konnte. Granger war also angekommen. Nicht schlecht, sie hielt sich wenigstens an ihre Strafe.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krach knallte meine Tür gegen die Wand und eine ziemlich wütende Hermine stürmte in mein Zimmer. „DAS WAR ALLES DEINE IDEE! GIB ES ZU DU DRECKIGES KLEINES HINTERHÄLTIGES…" mit einem leisen Lächeln schwang ich meinen Zauberstab und brachte sie so zum Schweigen. Naja… sie schrie immer noch aus vollem Hals aber wenigstens drang jetzt kein Ton mehr aus ihrem Mund. Geschmeidig ging ich an ihr vorbei und schloss die Tür. Jedoch nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass die komplette Slytherinbelegschaft in mein Zimmer starrte. Schnell verschloss ich die Tür und legte vorsichtshalber auch noch einen Schallschutzzauber darauf. Erst dann drehte ich mich wieder um und gab mit einem weiteren Wink Hermines Stimme wieder frei.

„…AUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST DU STINKENDES FRETTCHEN? DENKST DU WIRKLICH MIT DIESER MASCHE BEKOMMST DU MICH DAZU MICH MIT DIR ZU TREFFEN?!" „Ja." Antwortete ich ihr ruhig und um eine ausdruckslose Mine bemüht. Merlin ich stand drauf wenn sie wütend war. „Was? Wie…" stotterte sie völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. „Ja ich denke ich kann dich nur so dazu bekommen dich mit mir zu treffen. Und ja ich war schuld daran, dass dein Kessel explodiert ist und habe Snape gebeten dir Nachhilfestunden bei mir aufzubrummen. Schließlich ist er mein Patenonkel wie du weißt. Und zu meiner Verteidigung: Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen…" während ich all das vor ihr ausbreitete ging ich wieder an ihr vorbei und lehnte mich lässig an einen meiner Bettpfosten, in dem Wissen dass das verdammt gut aussah. Kurz sah ich wie ihr Blick an mir herunter glitt aber sie hatte sich verdammt schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

Offensichtlich konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Wut. „Wieso hätte ich dir auch eine Wahl lassen sollen verdammt? Du warst bei Merlins Bart widerlich genug um dir nie wieder eine Wahl zu lassen? Die ganze Zeit nur irgendwelche perversen Spielchen und ich wäre beinah darauf hereingefallen! Aber Merlin sei Dank hast du mich noch rechtzeitig daran erinnert wer du bist!" Vor Wut schnaubend fing sie an auf und ab zu gehen, ließ mich dabei allerdings nicht aus den Augen, als hätte sie Angst dass ich sie überfallen könnte. Hmmm gar nicht so abwegig. „Wer hat hier denn Spielchen gespielt hm? Wer war es denn der mir ohne irgendetwas im Flur einen geblasen hat? Ich mag ja vielleicht damit angefangen haben aber ich war definitiv nicht der einzige der irgendein Spiel gespielt hat! Und Ich hab mich schließlich nicht von irgend so einem widerlichen Jordan an grapschen lassen!" so langsam wurde auch ich wütend. Sie konnte schließlich nicht die ganze Schuld bei mir abladen! „Ach und wer hat sich dann an diese Slytherinschlampe rangeschmissen als wäre er der schwnazgeilste Vollidiot der ganzen Schule?" „Eifersüchtig Granger?" „Träum weiter Malfoy!"

Sie funkelte ihn wütend an. Aber noch immer hatte ich sie nicht aus der Reserve locken können. Ich musste sie noch weiter provozieren, musste wissen was sie wirklich empfand. „Als hätte ich es nötig mich an ein Schlammblut ranzuschmeißen. Mal ehrlich… du magst ja ganz ansehnlich aussehen aber deine Abstammung bleibt eben unrein Granger. Und ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht mit Abschaum wir dir ein, das hätte dir von vornherein klar sein müssen!" angeblich angewidert ließ ich meinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten und musste mich zusammenreisen um ihr nicht die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen. Granger lief vor Wut rot an und ich hätte am liebsten laut gejubelt.

„Ach ja? Nun gut dass wir nicht weiter gekommen sind nicht wahr? Und ich sollte am besten auch noch vor dir kriechen und deine Füße küssen dafür dass du mich auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt hast? Ich fass es nicht! Kaum zu glauben! Und für eine winzige Sekunde lang dachte ich wirklich ich hätte Gefühle für dich!" Adrenalin schoss in meine Venen als mein Verstand verarbeitete was sie soeben gesagt hatte. Mein Herz fing wie wild an zu schlagen und ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr. „ENDLICH!" knurrte ich wild, stieß mich von meinem Bettpfosten ab und rannte förmlich zu Hermine. Ich konnte noch erkennen dass ihre Augen groß vor Überraschung wurden aber da presste ich schon meine Lippen auf ihre.

„Merlin endlich weiß ich es!" Keuchte ich an ihre Lippen und nahm sie wieder in Beschlag um ihr ja keine Zeit zu geben zu verstehen was gerade geschah. Mit aller Kraft drückte ich mich an sie und schob sie grob nach hinten bis sie an die Tür stieß. Ich schob meine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, krallte meine Hand in ihre Haare um sie noch näher an mich zu ziehen und drang mit einem Bein zwischen dir ihren. „Merlin ich brauche dich so sehr!" Keuchte ich gegen ihre Lippen als ich mich kurz von ihr löste. Mein Oberschenkel rieb mittlerweile gegen ihr Geschlecht und ich suchte ihren Blick. Immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie mir entgegen, bewegte sich jedoch nicht.

„Hermine?" fragte ich sie jetzt doch leicht beunruhigt. „Wa..was hab ich gesagt dass du das plötzlich tust? Ger…gerade haben wir noch gestritten und du… du hast mich Schlammblut genannt… ich verstehe nicht." Ihre Worte kamen leise und unsicher aus ihrem Mund. „Du hast Gefühle für mich!" erwiderte ich voll innerer Freude. „Was? NEIN! Das…das stimmt nicht!" ungläubig schnaubte ich aufgrund dieser wirklich dämlichen Erwiderung und presste meinen Körper fester an sie. Ich konnte hören wie sie auf keuchte. „Oh doch das hast du und ich habe verflucht lange gebraucht um das aus dir heraus zu bekommen! Ich musste sogar so weit gehen dich bis aufs Äußerste zu beleidigen du stures Weibsbild, aber jetzt habe ich was ich wollte und werde es nicht mehr loslassen!"

Fast wütend backte ich sie im Nacken und zog sie an meine Lippen. Wieder umspielte ich sie und drang dann in ihren Mund ein. Sie öffnete sich mir mit einem leisen Stöhnen und ich konnte spüren wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Gierig nahm ich alles in mir auf. Ihren Geruch, ihren Geschmack, wie sie sich anfühlte, einfach alles was meine Sinne wahrnehmen konnten. „Merlin Hermine, du weißt nicht wie lang ich das schon will!" Eine Hand immer noch in ihrem Nacken ziehe ich sie mit der anderen an der Hüfte an mich. Mein Schwanz stieß gegen ihre Mitte und ich stöhnte laut auf. Ich rieb meinen gesamten Körper an ihrem und wünschte wir wären nackt. Meine Hand glitt von ihrer Hüfte hinab an ihren Rocksaum und schob sie nach oben. Allein das Gefühl ihres nackten Schenkels brachte mich fast um den Verstand.

Hermine keuchte und presste ihren Schritt gegen meinen. Immer wieder rieb sie sich an mir und ihre Hände fanden meine Haare. Sie zog an ihnen und brachte mein Gesicht mit Gewalt wieder näher. Mit vor Lust verklärtem Blick öffnete sie den Mund und leckte mir über die Lippen. Verflucht! Mit einem Knurren ließ ich alle Geduld fahren und zerrte sie herum um sie in der gleichen Bewegung gegen den Bettpfosten zu knallen an welchem ich vor ein paar Minuten noch bemüht lässig lehnte. Hermine gab jedoch ein viel besseres Bild daran ab. Mit beiden Händen fasste ich unter ihren Rock und zog mit einem Ruck ihr Höschen herunter während meine Zunge sich wieder tief in ihrem Mund vergrub. Hermine küsste mich ebenso leidenschaftlich wie ich sie und immer wieder biss sie mir in die Unterlippe. Es machte mich wahnsinnig vor Verlangen. Mein Schwanz pochte und drückte schmerzhaft gegen meine Hose. Ich spürte bereits wie meine Hose immer feuchter wurde vor lauter Lusttropfen. Wenn ich nicht aufpasste würde ich kommen, ohne dass ich mich überhaupt in ihr versenken konnte. Verdammt!

Mit einer Hand packte ich Hermines Arsch und drang ohne Umschweife mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. „Verflucht Draco!" Stöhnte Hermine laut auf und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Sofort stürzte ich mich auf ihren Hals und biss sie leidenschaftlich. Immer und immer wieder stieß ich meine Finger bis zum Anschlag in ihre nasse Enge und rieb dabei mit meinem Handballen über ihren Kitzler. Lustvoll rieb Hermine ihr Geschlecht im gleichen Rhythmus an meiner Hand und stöhnte immer wieder auf. Merlin ich musste in ihr sein verflucht! Ich schob ihre Beine mit meinem Bein noch ein wenig weiter auseinander, griff mit einer Hand um sie herum und hob eines ihrer Beine an. Mit der anderen Hand zog ich grob an meiner Hose und riss sie mir von der Hüfte.

Mein Schwanz schnellte hervor und ich packte ihn und stieß ihn wild in ihr Loch. „Verflucht Hermine ich will dich!" Ich drang mit einer einzigen Bewegung ganz in sie ein und wagte es ein paar Sekunden lang nicht mich zu bewegen aus Angst sofort abzuspritzen. Ich lehnte meine Stirn an ihre und sah ihr in die Augen. Diese waren dunkel und verschleiert und sie gab ein unfassbares Bild ab wie sie so dastand, den Blick unscharf und die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Langsam zog ich mich wieder ein Stück aus ihr zurück nur um sofort wieder hart in sie einzudringen. Alles was sie von sich geben konnte war ein Keuchen und sie krallte sich noch fester in meine Schultern.

Vollkommen auf meine Empfindungen fixiert vergrub ich mein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, keuchte gegen ihren Hals und fickte sie was das Zeug hielt. Sie war so verflucht heiß und nass! Immer und immer wieder rammte ich mein Geschlecht in ihres sodass meine Eier gegen sie klatschten. Ich hatte schon verdammt oft Sex gehabt, aber noch nie so wie jetzt mit Hermine! Ich verbiss mich zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrer Schulter und erhöhte das Tempo. Sie krallte ihre Nägel in mein Fleisch und hinterließ mit Sicherheit blutige Spuren. Ich stöhnte auf und trieb sie und mich selbst immer weiter dem Höhepunkt entgegen.

Kurz bevor ich kam zog ich mich aus ihr zurück, warf sie mit Schwung auf Bett sodass ihr Arsch in meine Richtung blickte und hob sie an. Ich positionierte mich hinter ihr und fickte sie von hinten. Dabei schob ich ihren Rock gerade so weit nach oben dass ich ihren gesamten Arsch in all seiner Pracht begutachten konnte. Verflucht! Ich beugte mich über ihren Rücken und drückte sie mir entgegen um noch tiefer eindringen zu können. „Verflucht ja!" Stöhnte Hermine und presste sich noch enger an mich. Ich griff um ihren Hals nach vorn und trieb sie immer wieder gegen meinen Schwanz. Mit aller Kraft fickte ich mich selbst um den Verstand und hoffte nie wieder damit aufhören zu müssen. Meine Haare klebten an meiner schweißnassen Stirn und ich keuchte vor Lust und vor Anstrengung. Ich spürte wie meine Eier begannen sich zusammen zu ziehen ich fickte Hermine schneller. Bald ging mein Rhythmus verloren und ich stieß unkontrolliert und laut stöhnend in Hermine. Auch sie wurde immer lauter und ich dachte ich werde wahnsinnig als ich spürte wie sie über die Klippe sprang und sich ihre Enge plötzlich pulsartig um mich herum zusammen zog.

Und sie zog mich mit sich. Ich stieß noch einmal tief in sie hinein und verharrte dort während mein Schwanz jeden Milliliter an Sperma das er hatte in Hermine spritzte. Immer und immer wieder zogen sich meine Eier zusammen und ich dachte schon es hört nie auf als der Druck endlich kleiner wurde. Endlich zog ich mich aus Hermine heraus und sie quittierte es mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Ich konnte sehen wie mein Sperma aus ihrer Spalte rann und genoss den Anblick. Sie gehörte MIR! Immer noch keuchend legte ich mich zu ihr aufs Bett und zog sie mit mir. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und kuschelte sich augenblicklich an meine Brust. So sollte es sein! Ich fühlte mich vollkommen und das nach so langer Zeit dass ich nicht mehr dachte dieses Gefühl jemals zu fühlen. „Es tut mir so leid was ich gesagt habe Hermine. Ich war so wütend dass ich dich nicht haben konnte und dabei war es nur das was ich von Anfang an wollte. Seit ich dich zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesehen habe. Du musst wissen…" doch meine Stimme stockte. Hermine hatte sich bis jetzt weder gerührt noch etwas gesagt. Ich wollte es doch ich brachte den Mut nicht auf. Schließlich hob sie endlich ihren Kopf von meiner Brust und blickte mich an. Merlin war sie eine Augenweide! Ihre Augen glänzten postkoital und sie lächelte mich an. Ein vollkommen reines, echtes Lächeln. „Verflucht Hermine ich…" Ich zog sie zu mir heran und bedeckte ihre Lippen mit meinen. Ich legte all meine Gefühle in diesen einen Kuss und versuchte so ihr zu sagen was ich nicht auszusprechen wagte.

Mit einem Schnurren lehnte Hermine sich in den Kuss und vertiefte ihn. Ich vergrub meine Hand in ihren Haaren und zog sie fest an mich. Merlin ich wollte sie nicht verlieren! Ich brach den Kuss ab, drückte sie jedoch weiterhin an mich. Ich schloss fest die Augen und mein Herz raste. „Verfluchte Scheiße Hermine ich glaube ich liebe dich!" brachte ich schließlich atemlos hervor. Ich spürte wie sie sich versteifte und erwartete das Schlimmste. Weitere endlose Sekunden ließ ich meine Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie schließlich doch. Ich hatte riesige Angst vor ihrer Zurückweisung. Aber sie sah mich nur mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an und fing dann an zu lachen. „Ha! Und jetzt hab Ich DICH! Du glaubst ja wohl nicht dass du mir jetzt noch entkommst, oder?" grinste sie mich an und stürzte sich begierig auf meine Lippen.

Es war als ob mir das Herz vor lauter Freude platzen würde. Niemals hätte ich es für möglich gehalten dass ich so glücklich sein könnte. Das hatte sie absichtlich getan, nur um mich ein wenig zu quälen! Verdammt ich stand auf das Biest! Lachend zog ich sie zu mir und wir umschlossen uns glücklich. Ich erzählte ihr in dieser Nacht meinen gesamten Plan. Selbst dass ich dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie den wohl schlimmsten Tag in ihrem Leben hatte. Zumindest nach dem Krieg. Alles aber auch alles war schief gegangen und ich hatte gehofft dass die Tatsache dass der Tag einfach beschissen war sie ein wenig weichkochen würde. Hermine lachte nur und stieß mich in die Seite. Sie gab zu dass der Plan nicht schlecht gewesen war und das musste etwas heißen.

Irgendwann in der Nacht hatten wir ein weiteres Mal Sex. Diesmal langsam und vorsichtig. Ich wollte ihren Körper und jede empfindliche Stelle daran kennen. Und ich schwor mir in dieser Nacht sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Sollten sie doch reden. Alle zusammen. Hauptsache sie war an meiner Seite.


End file.
